A Double Life
by AntSuz
Summary: What happens when your relationship with your best friend, who's always been there for you and whom you love dearly, changes? What happens when the secret comes out? Your life is about to change dramatically, and there's nothing you can do to stop it...
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning As Another

**A Double Life**

Disclaimer - We don't own any of the Ranma ½ Characters. However, Yuki and Kimiko are our own characters and imagination, and would like to be respected as so.

First of all, we, Suzu and Antwone would like to specify that this is our first fanfiction so we would like you to make your reviews based on such a beginning. Moreover, the story and idea are originally ours, so please respect them as such.

This story is dedicated to all Ranma ½ fans who love to witness the hilarious moments of it's characters lives and a particular twist to it, making it special all through the whole story.

To help you go along with our story and so that you don't get so mixed up, actions are written between "stars", speech is in plain text, and thoughts are in italic. Oh, and special stuff are underlined (like time marks, etc.)

**Antwone:** Hello all! This is a new story made by Antwone and Suzu; you're probably familiar with us. We both hope you like it! Just so you know, there are two main characters so the quizzes will be switching back and forth between them. The first quiz will be by Yuki Kazuki's point of view and then the next one will be by Kimiko Saiyuki. That way, you won't get bored with one character and you'll get two different point of views! But, for those of you who get confused easily, Suzu and I will be sure to tell you who you are each quiz, just to make it easy. Just remember to read the memo to find out. Okay, I think I covered everything...

**Suzu:** No, Antwone, you forgot to tell them about looks and what not.

**Antwone:** Oh, yeah. Not much to say about looks, you'll get to see the characters later. Not much to say about the character backgrounds either, you'll learn a lot about that two during the story. Anyway, I think I covered everything so on with the story already!

000000000

**Chapter 1**

A beginning as another

So Kimiko Saiyuki is a 17 year old girl, who has forever been friends with Yuki Kazuki. Kimiko is a nice girl, very good at martial arts and a sight to be seen. She has dark, fairly long pink hair, that arrives to the middle of her back, although she usually wear her pink curls up in a fashionable way that make a beautiful contrast to her light purple eyes. As Yuki, she has tomboyish side to her even though she usually wears a sleeveless light blue dress that has blue flowers on it. Yuki, on the other hand has a bad temper and thanx to Kimiko she can somewhat control it. She has pink hair, lighter than her best friend and dark pink, almost crimson, eyes. Everyone they meet has always thought they were sisters, the looks were so alike. Yuki usually wears a sleeveless top, completely white with a blue trim to the top and black straps tied with big copper colored buttons. Her black pants match her straps. Although Kimiko tries to make Yuki's girl side appear more often, she still hasn't made it work really well but still acheived her wearing a blue ribbon around her head. Her hair is also pretty long, arriving little past her shoulders... although because of the ribbon she appears to have short hair.

Yet another day of walking amongst the long streets. You were both tired and couldn't wait for the moment to stop and sit down for a rest... but before you could do that you wanted to eat.

"Hey Kimiko, why don't we stop and eat?"

"Sure", replies your best friend, "And then we can stop for a night's rest!"

You both look at each other happily and Kimiko starts looking through her pockets, rummaging for the money.

"Uh... Yuki?"

"Yea? What's up Kimiko?" You ask your friend as her face suddenly turns to worry.

"Are you sure you didn't keep the money from last time? Cause I can't find it..."

You look at her shocked and stop. You start looking through your own clothes wondering if you actually had the money. -O shit.. I can't find it!- you think, still going through to check.

"Kimiko, I don't have it!"

"Neither do I!" She replies

You both look at each other, a look of worry on both your faces... until you both smirk.

"Well..., you say, I guess we'll just have to pull the old trick out won't we?"

"Guess so!" Answers Kimiko, still smirking at you.

"Good thing we're always carrying these around!" You say as you pull out of your bag a closed container.

"Yea, let's got over there." She says pointing towards someone's road garden.

"Good idea." You reply. And walk towards the garden and the house.

You both walk calmly towards the house while you explain that small plan that occurred to you. You finally get to the front yard and begin looking at the variety of flowers there, bending now and then to smell some of the flowers. Meanwhile Kimiko went with her own bag, the container and her stuff towards a big willow tree to the right. Finally the owner comes out and sees you there near his flowers.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here!"

"Oh! Excuse me sir, I didn't know if the owner was home but when I walked by I couldn't resist when I saw such beautiful flowers in your garden! Please forgive me."

"Don't worry child", says the old man, his face softening, "You may continue to look and smell these flowers, they are rare species here in Japan."

"Yes! they are, but they are extremely beautiful!"

"Indeed, that's why I don't want anyone picking them"

You smile at the old man's answer

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to!"

"That's good to know. Feel free to take as much time as you want." He tells you as he goes back inside.

-perfect!-you think as he closes the door behind him. Once out of range you whistle and an adorable brown colored sparrow. It's dark eyes catch yours as you smile. It's little wings flutter towards you as you extend your finger for it to perch itself upon.

"So my little one, you talk to it, which song shall we sing today?"

It answers by chirping. You nod and begin your song, a Celtic choice. As you sing, the bird seeming to whistle along, your voice is carried out by the wind and your enchanting voice calls to a man who was walking near by. He stops and looks at the figure of the young woman singing, the bird on her finger. He seems captivated by her voice. Indeed you had an incredible voice. You finally finish as he comes closer to you

"Excuse me Mam', I couldn't help but notice your beautiful song!" He says, You turn around and the bird flies away.

"Why thank you, and You are?" You answer; You both continue on talking, a light conversation as his back is turned to the tree. You see in the corner of your eye Kimiko who's moving towards you and this handsome young man but you keep your eyes on him, not wanting him to realize the girl approaching behind him. You keep him busy and smile until Kimiko comes behind and hits him hard on the back of his neck, making him pass out and fall to the ground, but not without you catching him.

"Grr... took you long enough" You tell your friend, she just smiles and takes the unconscious man from you and brings him back behind the tree. You take his money and your stuff and begin slowly running away.

"You took long enough Kimiko! God! I hate those kind of perverted men!"

She laughs at your statement.

"It's not funny Kimiko! I'd like to see you doing it!"

Which only made her laughs harder as you jogged in between streets. You playfully punch your friend as she calms down.

"Finally, I can't walk anymore!" You begin to tell her, she smiles and slows down her pace to a walk.

You enter what appears to be the village's market place in search for a place to eat. You spot a restaurant on the street that doesn't look half bad. You get to it and place your bags in front of you so that no one can take them. Kimiko sits to the far right hand side and you sit beside her. Two chairs to your right a black haired boy is sitting, eating ramen. (noodles dear, noodles)

"Hello! What would you like?" You finally look up to see a smiling girl.

She has long dark hair held back by a bandana. You both order up, making sure not to spend everything you got from that man and start talking to her about the town.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a place we could stay at for the night would you?" Asks your friend.

"Um... let me think" She answers back as you inquire that you're not too rich. She nods and starts pondering again.

"You could stay with me if you'd like" Says a voice. It surprised you and you turned to see the black haired boy looking at you two.

"How nice! That's perfect!" Says Ukyo, the culinary chef and woman with whom you'd been talking with and found out she was a martial arts student as well.

You eye the boy suspiciously but Kimiko grabs your arm, giving you a smile and telling you to accept the offer. Even if the guy was a perv, you knew how to defend yourself and get away so why not? You nod and accept the guy's offer.

"Sure, follow me."

You start walking once again, after saying your goodbyes to Ukyo, paying her and telling her that the food was an absolute delight.

"So you go eat there often?" Kimiko starts a conversation

"No, only when Akane cooks."

"Who's Akane?" You ask curiously

"She's a girl with whom I'm living."

"Oh." You answer, -so he's living with a girl... I guess they're engaged or something.- Kimiko understanding your expressions asks him is he's engaged or married to her. he answer by a frightened jump and a glance saying no. you smile at his reaction.

"And what's your name?" Kimiko asks him. -Duh! Why didn't we ask before?- you think stupidly.

"It's Ranma." He answers, "What about you two?"

You each give your names as you finally arrive to the place you guessed where he was staying. -Tendo's Dojo- you read on a sign upon the wall. -Hum, a dojo, nice! We'll be able to practice our skills and fighting!-you think and smile, Kimiko obviously also saw this and smiles back. Night has already started to fall as you see the torches lit. He walks up the stairs, you and your best friend behind. As he opens the Japanese styled doors, that slide to each side you get a glimpse at what was inside. And gasp.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them All

Suzu: We thanx our reviewer for doing so. Style will be fitted, hopefully for better understanding. However, the way we write is in that way because it has special characteristics. Indeed We believe in your teachers saying, that everyone is different. But stories and books as they are made are to put one self in the body of another character and therefore experiencing the same things and fleeing from the world, only if for a while. This writing method has nothing to do with contradicting your teacher but rather to create our own style.

Antwone: Indeed, so don't feel like you went unheard cause it's definitely not the point, it's just the way we decided to write this particular story. By the way..... Common Suzu, get on with it! Don't you see them?! points at quiz takers holding flame throwers

Suzu: Uh.... oops.....Hurrying up, we hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as the first one. Don't hesitate to send an e-mail or review.

Style has changed:

Speech and dialogs: - -

Thoughts : ""

Oh! And by the way, this one is Kimiko's point of view.

**Chapter 2**

Meeting them all

You were as surprised as Yuki was; upon hearing her gasp you take a look and saw what she meant. Not only was there one girl, but three and two men, all sitting around a table. You stare at each of their faces, a little confused."That Ranma dude said he lived with one girl not three girls and two guys"You think as Yuki stares at the people too.

-Guys, this is Yuki Kazuki and Kimiko Saiyuki. They're going to be staying with us for a while.- says Ranma.

You give the people a small smile and Ranma proceeds to introduce the other people.

-This is Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, my father Genma, and Soun, the owner of the dojo.

Ranma points out each person and you take a good look at each as they all say hi. An awkward silence fills the room until

-Where did you two girls meet Ranma?- asks Ranma's father, Genma.

He's a short and fat old man, very tan and stern looking. He doesn't look like he likes to smile much.

-Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.

Answers Ranma bluntly. The girl that Ranma pointed out to be Nabiki is watching you closely with narrowed eyes. You stare back, just as coldly and study her features. She has short brown hair and big brown eyes that seem to bore into your head; you don't like her.

-Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi are sisters.

Explains Ranma as you look at the three girls. Kasumi looks kind and gentle; she has long, brown hair and kind brown eyes. She looks like she is the oldest sister and nicest; you instantly take a liking to her. Then there's Akane, the youngest of the three sisters. She has short brown hair and curious, big brown eyes. She looks like a tomboy, as yourself, and you figure that she's a fighter too.

-Soun there is their father. says Ranma.

You bring your gaze up to meet the brown-eyed gaze of the girl's father. He has shoulder-length brown hair and kind brown eyes; above his lips is a small brown mustache.

-Nice to meet you all.- you say politely, smiling at the group.

-So, Yuki and Kimiko, what brings you to our village?

You look at Soun and then to Yuki, who's looking at you. You sigh and turn back to Soun.

-Our village had been attacked and burned, leaving no survivors except Yuki and I. We've been traveling ever since, looking for a place to live.

The five people and Ranma all stare at you wide-eyed and you blush a bit. "They better stop staring before I knock all of them out." You think, looking at the ground.

-We're sorry to hear that.- You look up at Soun and give him a grateful smile. -You can stay here as long as you like.- he says.

You look at Yuki excitedly and she says,

-Thank you! We'd be honored to stay here!- You grin despite yourself and Soun says,

-Akane, why don't you show our guests around and give them a place to sleep?

Akane looks at her father and then sighs, standing from the table. You smile at the girl as she signals you to follow her, and leads you out of the room you were all in.

-Bring your bags this way and I'll take you to your rooms, then give you a tour.- says Akane.

You pick up your bags and follow the girl down a small hallway, rooms lining each side. She passes three doors on the right and four on the left and stops when she gets to the fifth on the left.

-One of you can have this room,- she points to the fifth room on the left. -And one of you can have this room.- she points to the fourth door on the right.

You smile a little and take the room on the right, Yuki already inside the room on the left. You open the door a little and peer in, and then open it all the way. Inside is a small bed against the right wall, a small night-stand next to it. There's a small window and a mirror along with a desk, a chair, and a small bookcase. There's a bathroom on the left side of the room, in the left hand corner. You set down your bags and go back out into the hallway where Akane and Yuki are waiting for you, talking lightly. "They seem to get along." You think, smiling at the two. As soon as the girls see you, the talking ceases and Akane turns to smile at you.

-This way.- She motions for you to follow her down the rest of the hallway.

She shows you the training rooms, the hot springs, the kitchen, the living room, and the rest of the bedrooms of the house, explaining each with great detail. You barely listen; you found the tour boring but were happy that you had somewhere nice to stay. It seemed as you walked through the dojo that not a soul was about; either that or everyone stayed out of your way. About a half an hour later, Akane leaves you and Yuki in front of your rooms, wishing you a good night. You turn to Yuki and follow her into her room, shutting to door behind you.

-They seem nice.- Says Yuki, sitting down on her bed and sighing.

You raise an eyebrow at your friend and then say

-I don't know. They seem nice and all but I don't think Nabiki likes me.

Yuki laughs a little and says

-Try not to fight with her, I don't want to get kicked out of this place when we just got here.

You glare at her and then say, -I won't start anything... if she doesn't.

Yuki laughs and you grin, sitting on the bed next to your friend.

-Do you think we should've told them more about us?

Yuki looks at you, thinking about what you asked.

-No, unless they ask, there's no more that they need to know.

You two continue to talk late into the night, only to be interrupted by people coming and wishing you a good night. At around midnight, you exit Yuki's room, with her bidding you a good night and saying she was going to wake you up in the morning if you overslept, which happened often. You quietly shut Yuki's door behind you and cross the hallway to your own room. Locking your door behind you flip the light switch, illuminating your room. You directly go to the window and shut the curtain. You then walk to your bag and pulls out your pajamas; an oversized white t-shirt. You then go into the bathroom and get a quick shower, finally realizing how tired you really were. You exit the shower a couple minutes later, dress, and then head off to bed. The next morning, Yuki wakes you, shaking you slightly.

-Come on Kimiko, time to get up.- says your friend tiredly.

You roll over in your bed and groan a little. You glance at the alarm clock on your night stand and see it's about ten o'clock in the morning. You groan again and then sit up in bed, yawning and stretching.

-Akane said breakfast is ready.- says your friend, waiting while you stand and stretch again.

You walk out into the hallway and almost fall as you collide with someone. Yuki catches you and Ranma looks at you apologetically.

-Sorry, didn't see ya there.

He smiles as you stand and you glare, mumbling a small apology. You notice Ranma is fully dressed and after asking how you both slept, he walks down the hallway and to the front door.

-Where are you going?- calls Yuki, watching the handsome boy.

Ranma turns and smiles, making sure Akane can hear him as he calls back,

-I'm not risking my life by staying and eating Akane's cooking.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rather Strange Day

Antwone: Hey all, Suzu and Antwone here with our third quiz! Hope you like it and all that jazz...Antwone starts singing: ALL THAT JAZZ

Suzu: sighs and shakes head Anyway, you're Yuki in this quiz so yeah.. it's a pretty long quiz with lots of useful information that you MUST remember so READ CAREFULLY! OR ELSE! Suzu throws banana at Antwone and she stops singing

Antwone: WHAT!

Suzu: laughs Anything else we need to tell them?

Antwone: glares Review and message. Or die.

Suzu: Antwone! That wasn't nice!

Antwone: glares at Suzu

Suzu: We just can't get enough fun can't we?

Antwone: No we can't, so we've changed the formatting again! This is what's going on now:

Speech and dialogs: " "

Thoughts -

Suzu: And...

Antwone: looks at Suzu What?

Suzu: Aaaannnnndddd?

Antwone: WHA... Oh! Yeah! We'd hate to disappoint our readers, so we're doing our best to make the reading as enjoyable as possible!

Suzu: smiles On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A Rather Strange Day

After you had met everyone and had that short, or rather bizarre, silence, you got to take a look at your room and drop your bag and your stuff on the low bed. Speeding to take the one on the left, you wondered if Kimiko bothered much. You shake that thought out of your head telling yourself she didn't really care about small things like that. The room was pleasent but you wanted to see the whole thing. Once you walked out the door, Akane smiled up at you as you began talking about nothing specifically. She was just explaining the hot spring system when Kimiko came out of her room. You stopped your talk with Akane and turned towards Kimiko to flash her a small smile, and then turn back to Akane who began to lead you around for the tour of the place. (Suzu: Don't worry, we'll explain the system later on.) Anxious to see it all, you follow Akane pacing your steps to be next to Kimiko. It was all impressive and an incredible place. The hot springs looked more than tempting but you decided to wait till tomorrow to take that long awaited bath.

Once Akane said goodnight to you, you entered your room followed by Kimiko, who sat next to you on your bed. You talked for a while and during that time period, were interrupted when people came in and said their goodnights to you both. Finally Kimiko left for her room as you began opening your bag and placing each object in a specific place. You change into your pj's and fall into bed, drifting into a typical very light sleep. After waking up for only about a thousand times, (Antwone: You get used to sounds and don't wake up if they're common but since you're in a new place it's hard to consider it normal and the sounds common.) you smile sleepily, remembering your friend who fortunately and unfortunately had an incredible, deep and long sleep schedule. You probably would have to wake her up in the morning, as usual.

Morning came and you had to go wake that sleepy head Kimiko. After her bumping into Ranma, you followed the walking boy with a stare and when you saw he was going to leave the house you call after him,

"Where are you going"

He turns, smiles, and while making sure Akane can hear him, he calls back,

"I'm not risking my life by staying and eating Akane's cooking."

-It can't be THAT bad...or is it- You think as you give Kimiko a glance.

She gives you a half awake smile and answers your thoughts by saying,

"Well, they are letting us stay here, and I'd guess Ranma's just a little picky...no"

"Yeah...I guess it can't be that bad."

you say, walking into the kitchen after Kimiko. Unfortunately, yes, it can. You sit down next to the table and smile up at Akane who is still red with anger from what Ranma said.

"I know my cooking isn't the best in the world but he doesn't have to be an ass like that"

she tells no one in particular, although you did have the feeling that she was talking to you two.

"Please enjoy! I made my special rice balls as a welcome treat for Kimiko and you, Yuki"

You watch as Akane's and Ranma's father turn slightly green, while forcing a smile. Nabiki said she wasn't eating and went with Ranma, while the eldest, Kasumi, went food shopping for lunch. An anime sweat drop appears on both you and Kimiko's faces as you look at each other, now wondering if this food was such a good idea. Akane comes near each of you and places a rice ball in front of you both, smiling happily. The white rice ball doesn't look bad, it actually looked pretty good!

-How bizarre...- you think.

Suddenly, Ranma's father gets up and goes

"I have to go practice, I don't want Ranma beating me again"

And as he dashed off, Akane yells to his back,

"But you didn't eat anything! Fighting on an empty stomach is bad for...Oh nevermind." She finishes. "And what do you have to do father"

She looks at her father eyeing him suspiciously and threateningly.

"Oh...hehe...Nothing my dear Akane. I wouldn't miss one of your delights" He says, scratching the back of his head and a sweat drop appearing.

Akane's mood suddenly swings back to cheerful mode.

"Oh! That's nice! You should see what I'm preparing for lunch then" she says smiling happily and widely.

At that moment, Kasumi comes in, shopping bags filling her hands and arms.

"Akane, you said you'd let me do the cooking for lunch and dinner" Soun hurries to his feet and starts to help Kasumi.

"Yes Akane" he begins. "You said you'd let her cook if you made breakfeast"

Soun hurries into the kitchen with all the stuff and Kasumi is now standing by the front door, a surprised look upon her face. When she realizes both Yuki and Kimiko are looking at her, she simply smiles and follows her father into the kitchen.

"Well, we'd better start or it'll be too late for breakfeast" says Kimiko.

"I agree." You answer as your stomach grumbles somewhat.

Akane stays expectently in front of both of you as you pull the rice ball to your mouth and sink your jaws into it.

-It...It's not that...OH MY GOD- you think as you nearly choke on it.

It was absolutly horrible! And rice balls were the simplest things to make! How could she have done this wrong! You turn to see Kimiko reacting the same way and turn back to Akane who's staring with questioning eyes.

-This is...exceptional...- Kimiko begins,

-It is... very special indeed- You finish her sentence.

Akane looks pleased with herself and cheerily goes into the kitchen, a skip in her step.

"That is so gross! I never tasted anything this bad before" says Kimiko, spitting the rice ball onto her plate.

"I know." You answer back in a whisper. "How could she fail rice balls? They're rice balls for god's sake"

You quickly empty the bowl onto your dirty night shirt and hurry off to your room. There, you jump out the window and dispose of the nasty food. Hurrying back to the table, you pretend to finish the few rice crumbs left on your fingers when Akane appears again.

"Wow" She lets a shocked look appear on her face. "I didn't know you liked them so much! Sorry I didn't make more" she smiles and Kimiko and you both smile back hesitantly.

"Oh don't worry" You pause somewhat, thinking of what to say next. "We're full and we don't want to eat too many or we'll get disgusted by them...you know how it works." You tell her, hoping to sound convincing.

She nods as Kimiko explains that you'll go get changed before going out. You quicken the pace as you go for your rooms. On the way there and out of hearing range, Kimiko asks you what you did with the rice balls.

"I simply gave them wings." You answer, making both of you laugh.

You change into something simple yet comfortable...another training suit. (Suzu: Don't ask how, but for some reason you both have about three times the exact same clothes...It's a habit, what can I say?) You exit your room to find Kimiko coming out of hers and closing the door behind her. You do the same and walk up to her as you stride towards the front door.

"Do you need anything Kasumi? We're going into town and to the market to spend the day." Kimiko calls out.

Kasumi pokes her head out of the kitchen and answers"No, not really, thank you. I went this...Oh! Wait"

She calls as you were about to go outside. You turn around to see her walking rapidly towards you, cleaning off her hands on her apron.

There may be one thing. Yuki, could you please go and pick out a kimono for me" She hands you the money "Your choice, I like your style and if it fits you perfectly, it'll fit me. We're probably about the same size." She says, smiling up to you.

You look at her shocked. -Likes my style? I'm so tomboyish and she just so...so feminine! Something must be wrong.-

"Kasumi, are you sure you wouldn't prefer Kimiko to choose it for you? She has better ta" You get cut off as she answers plainly, a polite smile upon her face.

"No. I'd like you to pick it out for me! Thanks again" She says as she hurridly rushes back into the kitchen.

You look at your friend, money in hand, with a look of total astonishment on your face. Kimiko plainly has the same reaction as you as she just looks surprised and shrugs her shoulders.

"We'd better get going then." You tell her.

The day was quite enjoyable. You looked at many interesting things and a lot of the stuff you seemed to like. The town itself was very pleasing to both you and Kimiko. Nothing out of the ordinary came up until you got to a pet shop.

"Ohmigod! Look Yuki! Isn't it so cute"

Kimiko says as she points to an adorable little puppy playing with a ball. You crouch down next to her and look at the dog now chasing it's tail. You laugh.

"Kimiko, he is adorable, but how on earth are we going to find the money to buy one" You look at her sadly, pointing to the price tag.

It was unbeleivibly expensive. She looks down, a sad look crossing her smiling face.

"Come on Kimiko, we have to keep going. If you stay looking at it you'll end up feeling bad. Let's go." You say as you get up and gently grab her arm.

Her head lowers as she let's you pull her to her feet and you two start walking again. She gives the puppy one last glance and you look at her, sad to not be able to give your best friend something she's always wanted. For some reason she always prefered her dogs a chocolate brown color and nice and cuddly. You didn't disagree with her but you had already found your best friend.

"Ohmigod" says Kimiko, coming back to reality "Look at the time! And we still have to find the kimono"

"Damn! You're right" You answer as you both start rushing towards the first kimono shop you see across the street, a couple of blocks away.

You remember that place because you had passed in front of it before when coming into the city. Just when you were about to cross the street and enter the building, Ranma comes up and you guys talk for a while before continuing on your ways.

You finally arrive in front of the store after talking with Ranma for a while. Before entering it though, you look at the window to the left of the door. It's a simple glass window showing the manequins dressed up in womans' kimono's. Blue, silver, black, red, burgendy, grey, gold, purple, maroon, pink, fushia, sky blue, turquoise, green, forest green, any color you could possibly imagine. Most of them were just piled up in front of the window, only three kimonos were actually presented on manequins. It was a small store but it looked like it had the biggest variety ever. You hurry to keep up with Kimiko who rushed right in, mezmerized by all the choices. She starts going through racks saying things like,

"How about this one? No, no! Wait! This one! Oh wait, this one" And so on.

She didn't even realize the old woman who came out from behind her desk. She was short and for her age she was very wrinkly, but the smile she gave was such a honest and innocent one that you couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome to my humble shop. I hope you girls find what you're looking for." She says, causing Kimiko to jump from the unexpected scare.

You slightly laugh as she nervously smiles back to the woman.

"Are you looking for anything in particular" She asks.

"Well, n" You get cut off by Kimiko's fast reply

"Yes! Actually, we're looking for something of her size but color wise and design wise is for her to pick out"

You send a glare to your friend and she just grins stupidly. You give up and the woman grabs your arm and starts pulling you towards the back of the shop.

"Here are all the kimono's that will fit her. If for any reason they don't fit correctly, I can adjust it and send it later to your house if you leave a note with your adress. Now, to make things easier, do you have any color you don't want" You look down at the racks and racks of folded kimonos.

"Well...I... uh..."

"She doesn't like yellow, pink, and purple isn't her color but she does like greens, blues of all kinds, and silver...Oh! and red! Gold isn't her favorite but depending on how it's lined or designed she might like it." Kimiko answers for you.

You glare at her giving the what-the-hell-are-you-doing look and she ignores that, looking at the old woman who's slightly laughing and separating a few kimonos.

"I bet she's your sister, since she knows everything about you and you do look quite alike" She tells you, turning around.

"Well, we're not sisters but we've been best friends ever since childhood. That's why we know everything about each other." you say as Kimiko continues to grin.

"Oh. Very good. What do you think of this one" She presents you with a dark green kimono.

Beautiful indeed, but you didn't like the way the brown intwined itself with the other shades of greens.

"No...not for me." You tell her.

She nods and continues her search. "How about this one"

She shows you a flashy red kimono, complete with black and gold triming, a black design of what seems to be black berry branches on the corner.

"Um...not really that either." You say, shamed to be so difficult.

Kimiko by now is rummaging for herself in other racks.

After an hour of so, and a couple of interruptions from Kimiko asking the price, if they have her size in this one, or if this design comes in other color, your eye is caught by the kimono that will be chosen.

"That one." You say plainly.

You go near it and unfold it, the lady behind you. It's the most beautiful kimono you've ever seen. It's midnight blue, with the silver bow and on your left hand side, going down and ending in a beautiful arragement of silver and black. The design in itself presented vines and branches going from under the bow and ending in a entwined set of tree branches over looking a bright, full, silver moon. The leaves and branches are black, sometimes a dark green that almost looked black, and a few shining tips of silver on the branches, the moon illuminating them somewhat. It was entrancing. You looked at it as if you were in that forest, under that same moon. How perfect it seemed. Suddenly, and to your surprise, Kimiko's head pops from over the kimono, scaring you so much that you jump backwards, almost hitting the old lady.

She laughs as she says"Looks like Yuki has found herself a partner"

You hit her on the shoulder and turn to the lady. "How much is this one"

"Oh my..." She says, her look falling to her feet.

Suddenly your heart sinks. The kimono, the one you picked out, might not be for sale, or not in your size, or too expensive. -Oh no, Please don't tell me anything like that- The old woman's head comes back up with a smile and a tear dancing down her cheek.

"You have chosen the one that has been said to do incredible things. It is a wondeful choice; you couldn't have chosen better. In fact, we're having a discount now and that kimono is the only one in it's design and color arragement."

Kimiko looks at you, wide eyed and with a look of total unfairness. She wanted to whine but didn't, she just hurridly asked if there was another one like that. The tear upon the woman's face was continued by a following other but she didn't seem to stop it, and let it fall to the ground.

"No child, there isn't."

Kimiko looked very sad and the woman seeing this smiled and went out to pick one for her. She told the old woman the colors, the designs, and the size of the similar one she wanted and the woman said to come back in a couple of days, she would have found it or made it by then. Now all happy again, you paid the woman and took the kimono back to the dojo, it already being one in the afternoon exactly.

((Old Lady's Point Of View)) As the girls walk away happily after paying, you look at their backs, disapearing into the crowd on the street. A silent tear glistens down your cheak as memories of old times pass by. You walk back to the back of the shop, where a shrine to your husband is decorated and covered in his favorite flowers, sented incense and so on. Unleashing another dancing tear, you smile up to his picture.

"You know, my love, today was a special day. That kimono was sold to me and brought me to you, has itself been chosen by another. The girl seems like a smart one. A little oblivious of it's powers but I think she will be able to handle it. I wish you were here my dear, I miss you so much. How hurtful it was to see you've gone and such an emptiness filled my heart when you went away. Never will I forget that day."

Tears now streaming down your face, you remember the first day you met him, your first date, your first kiss, the wedding day, the day your son was born, and so on. You can't help but smile as tears rush down like a waterfall down your wrinkled face, getting caught in between each line. One of the side doors leading to the storages opened. You didn't bother to turn around, you knew who it was.

"Mother, are you alright" Calls your son, seeing your head down in front of his father's shrine.

"Y...Yes...I'm fine." You answer, trying to hold back your tears.

Your son understood why you were crying and comes over, hugging you tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't born." you say, crying into your son's shoulder.

"Mother, don't speak like that." says your son gently.

"You know" You say, ignoring his reply"The dress was sold today."

"The dress? THE dress? Your dress? The one" asks your son, raising an eyebrow down to you.

"Yes, my dear." You say, slightly laughing. "This wonderful girl saw it and picked it up. As caught by it's beauty as I were the day I saw it. She didn't hesitate and didn't want any other."

"She chose well." says your son, comforting you more.

"Indeed she did, sweetheart, even though her friend didn't seem to be quite as absorbed by it as she was. Once I told her it was special she wanted it." Wiping your tears away, you get up and you son helps you.

"You told her about it" asks your son, bewildered.

"Not exactly...I merely said it was special and a unique peice." you say.

"That's for sure" says your son, smiling down at you.

As you turn back to take a one last, longing look at your husband, you smile and say outloud to no one in particular"I wonder if she has any idea of what it will do. How much it will change her life for good."

((Back to Yuki's Point Of View))

"That's incredible! It's beautiful! How did you chose it" asks Kasumi, very content about your choice.

"I don't know...I just saw it and it's as if it called to me." You answer back. "I hope you like it."

"Of course! I love it" says Kasumi.

"Yeah right." Says Nabiki, pearing over her shoulder.

Akane hits her in the side and she laughs. You smile nervously, as if ashamed to have picked it. You were about to tell them about it's 'powers' or whatever the woman meant, but you guessed it was just an old wive's tale and kept it shushed. Kimiko didn't say a thing as she wandered over to the kitchen, sniffing the food.

"Um...Kasumi...is it supposed to emit black smoke" You hear Kimiko yell out.

"Oh No" says Kasumi, dashing towards the kitchen, leaving the kimono in your arms.

"Go put it on her bed, it's the bedroom right before your own." says Nabiki, turning, hands in pockets, to go sit down at the table.

You walk to Kasumi's bedroom and set it on her bed and then return to the lunch table where everyone already was, even Ranma, and were awaiting food. Lunch was quite nice, and everyone loved the food, making Akane feel sort of bad.

In the afternoon, you decide to take a break from walking and decide to use the dojo to practice. You against Kimiko had always been a challenge. Whether she took the top strength and skills or you did, it was pretty much equal, making each match and game very interesting for both of you. Naturally, after a while, you both learned each other's techniques and therefore have to always perfect them and make a new, original, unexpected trick to beat the other. However, no fight was easily won; for either of you. The afternoon was nicely spent and in the late afternoon, Akane came in to invite you two to a hot spring bath with the two other girls. Upon seeing you fight in the dojo earlier, she couldn't help but admire such martial arts skills. You both looked at each other, laughed at your appearences, and gladly accepted the invitation. You hurried back to your rooms, got towels, necessary items, and a clean pair of white kimonos to change out of your training clothes. You get to the springs and decide to get your stuff ready, seeing as no one was there yet. You strip and test the water. Hot...Perfect! You slowly slide you feet into the warm water and let yourself sink into it's heat. Kimiko arrives a second later and does the same thing you did. You both just relax there, listening to your surroundings and sucking in the humid steam. You close your eyes to enjoy this much more, and feel the steam lifting towards your face. Now completly relaxed you seem to be falling asleep until...

You hear a loud bang, making you jump out of your day dreaming. Screaming follows and suddenly people start appearing to your left. You see the two figures appearing. Two girls to be precise...Wait a minute...it's Akane! But the other girl...she's unknown to you...yet you feel as if you know her. You both quickly grab your towels and pop out of the water, shivering because of the difference of temperatures. Akane is screaming at the other girl who's running away from her. What a strange feeling...They finally catch up to where you are and the screaming seems more like words now.

"Come back here! That's an unfair fight! You're cheating" screams Akane.

"Oh yeah! Well, you're not that strong an opponent you know" says the girl.

"Yeah right! Come and fight like a woman" yells Akane.

"You just wish I could kick your ass again" says the strange girl.

"Ooh! You're asking for it" Finally calls Akane, jumping into the air to send a punch down to the strange girl.

The girl, suddenly spotting you two, stops in her running to stare. Uncomfortable moment...Your surprised expression didn't seemed to do much of a difference as Akane's punch came down. The moment she was about to hit her, the girl simply bent down, sending Akane flying into the water. She got up and got out, furious and dripping, she simply said as she stormed away to the house,

"I'll go get my stuff." Meaning her towels and what not.

You turn around to see the strange girl scratching her head, watching Akane as she left. Finally she turns to you two and an akward silence brings itself forth.

"So what are you doing here" She finally says.

Kimiko answers"We were invited to take a bath in the thermal waters. Would you like to join us? Akane should be coming back and Nabiki and Kasumi are on their way here."

The girl looked shocked by Kimiko's offer so you hurried to complete.

"If you don't want to though, you don't have to."

Her deep brown eyes stare into yours and you can't help but feel yourself blush. So familiar...What was this? Who was she?

"Thanks, maybe some other time." She answers as she starts walking away.

You suddenly remember. You don't know her name and to your dismay, she's already out of hearing range. You turn to Kimiko.

"Did you catch her name" She shakes her head a no as you turn back to watch the red-head's crossed fingers behind her head, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nightwalk

**Antwone: **goku905041: From what we see, you haven't written any story, so you really wouldn't understand the first person stuff, or how we write it. Second of all, if you think it's poor, why did you decide to read it? And if you accidentally stumbled on it, why did you continue to read it even though you thought it to be poor? I suggest you write, first of all, then in the first person to understand it a little better before you go and critize other's work. Also, don't read something if it doesn't appeal to you. Your review didn't make Suzu and I feel all that great, though that probably was your goal; it was not appreciated. So next time, don't review, please; and thank you.

**Suzu:** You put the perfect words on the moment! The point of FanFiction (or at least we believe) is that you should read and review when trying to help the person be a better writter. Criticizing may be good but saying that the whole thing is #$&$ does not help any writter. I hope you're aware that before criticizing and deciding what's good and what's not you should try yourself to write. It isn't as easy as many people think. Or do you think you're work is far too good, far better than anyone's and therefore not worth posting on FanFiction? If this is the case, then why read if everthing will not be good enough for you? Is it to help others? Well in that case, I'm very sorry to tell you you do a very lousy job at helping others. Including us.

**Antwone**: -sighs- I hope you acknowledged what we just wrote. It is our point of view and none the less should it be considered as something un-worthy of your reading. However; if you have gotten so far as to read all chapters to end up on this one, then we suggest there is no use in it if tis simply to criticize about how you do not like it or how poor it is.

**Suzu:** To finally conclude, -takes a deep breath- No need in reading what seems poor, no need to criticize without helping people, nor to simply say it's bad, no point in making other people take the time and need to write such things as we have now.

**Antwone:** We would, however, like to thank the people, who unlike others, will read our story for the pleasure of it's content, and criticize for the better reading and better writting of Suzu and Antwone.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A Nightwalk

You watch Yuki oddly as her gaze lingers on the back of the retreating red head that she is so curiously watching. "Is something the matter Yuki?" you ask.

Yuki turns to you abruptly and laughs nervously, the water sloshing about her. "No! Of course not! Why would there be anything wrong?"

You raise an eyebrow to Yuki and say, "You're acting weird. And you were staring at that girl for about an hour. What's up?" You are curious to know why Yuki is so enthralled with the red headed girl; you know she is hiding something.

"Nothing's wrong Kimiko, I'm fine. Though, the girl did remind me of someone I've seen before... Then again maybe that's just my mind playing tricks on me." says Yuki, situating her self back into the water, tearing her gaze finally away from the red headed girl as she disappears.

You make yourself comfortable in the water again as well, the feeling of suspicion never leaving you. But you trust Yuki, so you do not press the subject any further.

Nabiki, Akane, and Kasumi eventually join you and Yuki in the warm waters, and you all laugh about, having a good time. You really like the girls, all except Nabiki; you seemed to have a problem with her. You didn't know what it was about her, so you convinced yourself that you were just being judgemental and should get to know the girl a bit better before making assumptions.

After your relaxing time in the hot springs, you and Yuki make your way back to your rooms, alone. The three sisters had gone on ahead a while ago, saying they had work to attend to.

"Kimiko? Get up. It's time for dinner."

You open your eyes groggily and blink once or twice before the figure of Kasumi comes into view. You groan and sit up as Kasumi backs up and smiles, waiting for you to return to the kitchen with her.

"Did Akane cook?" you ask, scratching your head and standing.

Kasumi smiles and turns her back to you as you two file out of your room and walk down the hallway to the kitchen. "No, I did."

You sigh lightly in relief and enter the kitchen after Kasumi, sitting down next to Yuki who was grinning. "What?" you ask harshly, yawning again; you were always a little cranky after waking up.

"Nice hair." says Yuki as Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki snicker, all looking at you. Your face instantly flushes crimson and you bring both your hands to your head, flattening your hair down.

"Shut up!" you snap as the three continue to laugh and Kasumi sits down. Ranma's father is seated at the table quietly and Akane's father is no where to be found.

"Where's Soun?" you ask, your curiosity getting the better of you.

"He'll be back soon." says Kasumi, not really answering your question and setting a bowl of steaming ramen in front of you.

You are unusually silent as you eat your dinner, Yuki talking and laughing with the girls, the boys laughing once and a while too. You finish your meal before anyone and lazily leave your empty bowl on the table as you stand from the table quietly, the conversation pausing as Yuki asks you, "Where are you going?"

You don't look down at her as you turn your back and walk out of the kitchen, everyone's eyes on you. "Don't worry about it." you say, walking down your hallway and opening the door to your room. You quickly go inside and lock the door behind you, walking slowly to your bed in the dark.

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so distant all the sudden?-

You look at your floor as a cool breeze blows in your window, tickling the skin on the back of your neck slightly. You bring your head up and look at the window, thinking, -Maybe a walk would do me good.-

You get up off your bed, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure you look presentable, and then crawl out your window, landing on the soft grass. You look left and then right. To the right was the way to town, to the left was forest.

You decide to go into town, since it was kind of late and dark and not many people would be out. You swiftly walk to the road that was a side road into town, keeping to the shadows by chance someone would look out the window from the dojo and see you walking.

You finally meet the road and cross the street to the other side, then turn right again, walking down the side. You keep your head low as you walk, people ignoring you as they walk past, having their own destinations. One or two couples would walk by, holding hands and talking happily, and then you realized, you were alone. You had no one except Yuki, all your family was dead. You had never had a boyfriend or anyone to love you in that way, it had always been your friends and family.

While wallowing in your own sorrow and not looking where you were going, you bump head first into someone and fall back on your behind, saying, "Ow!" In the process.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you up!" A hand appears and you take it, mumbling curses under your breath.

Watch where you're going ass hole!- you think shrewdly as you dust yourself up and then look up to glare at the person who smacked into you.

You instantly start to stare at the cute boy standing in front of you, smiling handsomely at you. He wore a yellow bandana around his forehead with black stripes and had dark brown hair and kinds brown eyes. He was a good five inches taller than you and you felt yourself blushing as you stared into his warm, brown eyes. "I'm sorry I knocked you down, I wasn't watching where I was going." he says, smiling. "My name's Ryoga."

You stare a bit more and then blink, smiling a gorgeous smile of your own. "My name's Kimiko, nice running into you Ryoga."

Ryoga smiles a little and then says hurriedly, "I hate to be on my way but I have to be somewhere, but it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He smiles again and then walks past you, giving you one last smile.

You turn to watch him go and wave slowly, thinking, -He seemed pretty nice. I wouldn't mind seeing him again.-

You shake your head slightly and continue on your walk, a new skip to your step. The street lights were starting to come on now and you were thankful they were there to illuminate your path for you could barely see a thing without them. You breathe in the fresh air around you, happy that you had come to stay in this village.

Around nine thirty that night, you crawl back in your window, stifling a yawn in the process. You creep around your dark room, headed for your dresser which held your pajamas that you were going to change into for the night.

"And where have you been all night?" comes a familiar voice.

You jump slightly and turn towards the door where you squint to see who had intruded into your locked room. Suddenly, the light flips on and leaning in the doorway is Ranma, a slight smirk on his face.

You scowl and ask, "How did you get the door unlocked?"

His smirk widens and he says, "I have my ways."

You roll your eyes and move to your dresser, acting as though you were never scared. "Where were you?" he asks again.

"Out." you say solemnly, bending over your dresser.

"Kimiko!" You hear an all too happy voice call your name, quick footsteps, and then arms around your waist. "I was so worried about you! You were gone for hours!" says Yuki, clinging onto you as you stand straight.

"Sorry Yuki, I was out taking a walk." Your friend playfully glares at you and smacks you as Ranma proceeds to watch, laughing a little at your behavior.

"Next time tell me when you're going out! You had me worried sick!"

You sigh in frustration and say, "All right all right, you sound like my mother."

Yuki scowls at you and you smile, saying, "Well it's true."

Both Yuki and Ranma leave your room, bidding you goodnight on the way out. You walk to the door after them and shut it, locking it tight. You then sigh and walk back to your dresser, opening the top drawer for your pajamas. You pull out your spaghetti strap, black shirt and a pair of black, short shorts. You quickly strip and then redress in the clothes you were using for pajamas, feeling tired. You plop down on your bed and pull the sheets up to your chin, turning on your side, trying to get comfortable.

Ryoga... He seems like a really nice guy. That and he's pretty cute.- You smile and close your eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, you wake to the feeling of someone jumping on your stomach. "Wake up Kimiko!" says Yuki happily, straddling your waist.

You groan and thrust your hips out, causing Yuki to fall over on the bed and glare at you playfully. You flop over on your stomach and put your pillow over your head, mumbling some inaudible words.

"Come on Kimiko, get up! I want to train today!" whines Yuki.

You groan again and shout, "What time is it?"

Your voice is muffled by the pillow and Yuki asks, "What?"

You grumble and roll over, managing to kick Yuki in the process. "What time is it?" you ask loudly, followed by a yawn.

"Noon." says Yuki.

Too damn early.- You think in exasperation as you sit up and yawn again, scratching your head.

You dress, while Yuki talks, into a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt that showed your midriff a bit. You pull your hair up into a high ponytail and turn to Yuki, who was bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Ready?" you ask, stifling another yawn.

Yuki nods and turns, facing your door. She happily walks into the hallway, with your following, to the training area of the dojo. You enter and shut the door behind you and Yuki stands in the middle of the arena, grinning evilly now.

"Hit me with your best shot." she challenges, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't cry when I do." you say back with a smirk.

For hours, you and Yuki practice your moves, you a little slow at first because you didn't have breakfast or lunch and you weren't awake all the way. Still, you two fight on an even level, which was good for both of you. You two hadn't practiced in a while because of all the walking you had done over the past two weeks and what not but now that you stayed in a dojo, practicing was always going to come first.

Around five o'clock that evening, you and Yuki call it quits, breathing heavily and doubled over in the middle of the arena.

"You fought...well...Yuki." you breathe, supporting yourself by placing your hands on your knees, Yuki doing the same.

Your friend gives you a grin and asks, "What do you say to a dip in the hot springs?"

You grin too and nod your head, liking the idea of a soothing soak. "We don't need to go back to our rooms do we? I'm sure there will be towels in there we can use." you say.

Yuki nods and you both exit the arena, not talking much on account you were still trying to get your breath back.

A dip will do nicely.- You think as you two walk to the hot springs, a little worn out from all that training.

You close the door behind you, trapping the warm air inside, and walk to the edge of the springs, where Yuki was already removing her shirt. You turn your back to her and start to strip as well, giving yourself and your friend some privacy.

"When do you think we'll have dinner?" asks Yuki, throwing her bra to the ground.

You shrug and answer with, "Hell if I know. I'm not that hungry." You hear a small splash in the water and take that as a sign that Yuki had entered the water. Looking out of the corner of your eye, you see your friend swimming to a spot near the back and you take this chance to stealthily enter the water yourself. You quickly rid yourself of your underwear and then step down into the steaming water which slightly stung because of being so hot. You sink down nonetheless and sit near the front, closing your eyes in relaxation.

Yuki comes to sit across from you, her eyes also closed in contentment. "I'm really glad we met Ranma. He's so nice and so are the others. It's thanks to them we have a place to stay." you say quietly, sucking in some of the steam that rose up off the water.

"Yeah, we're pretty..."

Yuki is interrupted suddenly when the door to the hot springs bursts open and loud yells and screams are heard. You and Yuki watch, wide eyed, as a red-haired girl runs into the room, followed closely by a blue-haired girl who was doing most of the yelling. You duck down more into the water on instinct, you hated being naked in front of strangers, though you were fully covered. You watch as the red-haired girl stops by the edge of the water and looks afraid that she was going to fall in. The purpled haired girl keeps on yelling at her and suddenly, she thrusts her arms out and knocks the red-haired girl into the hot springs.

Instantly, you jump back and let out a small scream, as does Yuki. You move toward the very back of the hot spring and watch in horror as a figure emerges out of the water that wasn't the same as the girl who got pushed in.


	5. Chapter 5: A Truth Revealed?

**Suzu:** Hello Again! So here we are, with chapter number 5!

**Antwone:** FINALLY! That took you long enough to write!

**Suzu:** I'm sorry! I 'm sorry! I've told you this already!

**Antwone:** -turns back-

**Suzu:** -sighs- Geez... Well anyways, let us not ruin your fun of reading...

**Antwone:** Humph!

**Suzu:** -Sighs again- ... So we'll discuss this while you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A truth revealed?

In surprise and in shock you both automatically sprung out of the hot tubs, grasping your towels closer and looking down upon the red head that jsut fell into the water. You gasp as the figure emerges from the water. -It can't be possible!- you think, -This is impossible!- you continue. As inreal as it might seem, the scene before you eyes is true. That red head girl who you had met before and who had fell into the water came out as someone else. Someone completly different. Although someone known to you. It was...

"Ranma!" Cries Kimiko.

You can't help but understand you're friends' cry, it was too much.

"But... But how?" she continues "Where did the girl go to? Or... No... No, it can't be possible! It can't be true! Yuki!" She turns around to face you.

As astonished as she is, you understand what she's trying to tell you. He might be one of those rare people who have been gifted -or cursed- by the special waters. You don't know what to answer, and just stare mouth open at your best friend. She knows you're both thinking the same thing. But somehow you both don't want to face such truth.

"Ranma!"

Suddenly the scene changes its appearance, as the blue haired girl suddenly and unexpectively jumps into the water to hug Ranma.

"Hey!" You yell.

Kimiko stares at you, stuck by your reaction. -What... Why did I act like that? Why did I say anything?- your mind wonders too far as you blush for the unmeant cry. The blue haired girl didn't even flinch when she heard you, she ignored it and kept on hugging Ranma. However, this last one was as surprised as Kimiko to see such reaction. He stopped fighting back to try and free himself by the girl's grasp and simply stared at you. You instantly flushed crimson and quickly grabbed your kimono to rush out of the indoor hot springs. Ignoring Kimiko's call, you run towards your room.

Once inside, you hurry to dry yourself and change into a pair of brown pants and a simple forest green shirt; leaving the kimono you had prepared aside. You hear footsteps -already?- you think -I have to hurry-. Once ready you quickly untangle your hair, and tie it into a ponytail. -Hurry, hurry, hurry- you tell yourself, trying to force yourself to go as fast as possible. You jump out the window at the right moment; for when you touch the grass ground you hear familiar voices call out your name. You speed for the forest in front of you and when you attained it, you gave your back to a tree and the dojo, to slide down and sit on the ground. People hastidly searching for you, calling out your name and looking everywhere came to your ears. But you did not move. You made no sound. For there was no need to. Kimiko quickly understood and got everyone to go back inside. Knowing she was expecting you to come back soon, gave you a reason to take more time off. There were just too many things on your mind.

Once you were sure you couldn't hear anyone near, you got up and began to walk deeper into the forest. What was going on? What was happening? You knew you had to ask the group all about this thing and how Ranma appeared and how the red head disspeared... You only hoped Kimiko would restrain her curiosity enough to wait for you to be there. While you walked you couldn't help but wonder if you might have felt something, or maybe he truely was, but you quickly got rid of those thoughts. Kimiko would laugh her head off, if she found out that you were even considering it. -It's not like I did, or that I mind her knowing... It's just that... Well... I don't know how to react and since I don't even know myself what's going on, I can't say anything. I know her all too well... She'll annoy me if I say anything- With that you let out a sigh.

The night became thicker, and although your eyes were very perceptive to the faintest of lights making you see like a cat in the dark, you still wondered if you should turn back.

"I wonder how long I've been gone..." You say outloud.

"About two hours." Answers a voice.

You jump into a tree and stand as still as possible watching for any movement close to you. Your heart beats louder than usual but you force it to calm down. Breaking the silence, the voice appears again, making you slightly jump again.

"You know; hiding up there won't do you much. I already know where you are. Why don't you come down?"

The voice seemed familiar yet... different. It wasn't very reassuring as it mixed too many things at once.

"If I should come down, then I should know who I should face. Show yourself and I will reconsider coming down." You say.

Just to make sure the voice truely knew where you were, you climb a little higher into the tree and go near to one of the edges of a branch.

"You don't give out the idea that you're coming down by climbing higher. However, being at the edge of a branch can make it easier for someone to push you off of it."

How does it know? This isn't possible!- You think. Frantically you search around trying to see where the person could be to see you in such details. Suddenly, you feel a hand grasp your shoulder and as you quickly catch the hand to make the person fly underneath you, it's actions are quicker and planned. It makes your trick backfire on you; as you both hit the ground and he pins you, back to the ground. As you fight to try to try and free yourself, you're mind wonders as you realize he had always been in the tree, behind you. -How could I have been distracted in that way? How could I have no looked behind me? I'm becoming less careful, and that's not good!- You think to yourself.

"As long as I hold you like I do now, you're not going anywhere."

The voice, now closer, seemed even more familiar. As you stop fighting but still stay tensed, ready to attact at any moment, you look up to your capturer. The bright light of a full crystal moon shone upon his face.

"Ranma!" You say, as surprised as you can be.

He simply smiles at your surprise. Unwilingly you blush feircely, and try to push him off you. He keeps smiling and his grip grows tighter around your wrists. Pushing on your abbs your able to lift yourself slightly front the ground. -His weight and force is stronger than I imagined. Damn- You think. In a moment, he pushes you back to the ground.

"You have more strength that I would have given you."

"Funny," You answer "I would've said the same thing about you."

You grin as you still try to fight him off.

"Are you going to stop fighting or do I have to make you?" He asks

"Make me." You answer, somewhat slightly growling

His movements are quick and you obviously did not think he'd do such a thing. For the moment you answer, he lowers his head and delicately brushes his lips against yours. Eyes wide open and completely surprised you push him off and start to run towards the dojo. His grip had loosened and you took that moment to your advantage. -How... How could he? How dare he! I... I... Argh!- You think as you hurry your step even faster. -My first kiss! And it had to be... to be... Him!- You shiver as you reach the dojo. You realize a little too late and you slam against the front door; falling on your behind.

"Ouch..." You say, getting up and rubbing your sore bum.

The door is opened and you see Kimiko, Akane and Nabiki all looking at you.

"Where have you been?" asks Kimiko

"Are you alright?" Asks Akane

"What a fall." Says Nabiki with a slight grin.

All these questions at once make it impossible for you to answer to all. You're finally taken inside and sat at the table.

As the dinner procedes, questions, jokes, laughter and fun fills the room. Everyone is having a great time. However you can't help but think about what just happened. As a slight blush appears on your face, Kimiko asks what happened and how you're feeling. You stare at your bowl and answer after a pause that you're fine but still hurt from the fall. She laughs and continues on telling jokes, making everyone laugh.

As dinner finishes, everyone retires to their own cuarters; as do you and Kimiko. You say your goodnights and wonder to the end of the hall and enter your room. You close the door behind you and plop yourself on the bed, facing the ceiling. You're still thinking about the whole day and how you're going to bring up the subject of the disspearance of the rea head, when you hear the door open.

"Go away" You answer to whoever was about to say something.

Ignoring you're words, they enter the room and come closer to the bed.

"What do you want Kimiko?" You say

"I'm jsut worried about your attitude today. You've been acting very strange; especially since you got back from your walk."

"Well, You saw how I slamed into the door, I think it's a good enough reason to be in a foul mood."

"No. There's something else. Something else is bothering you Yuki." Kimiko says worriedly

"Well..."

Your words wander off as you quickly think of what to say. -I can't tell her the truth... it's too risky... And nothing happened. I was probably dreaming. That's all... But was I? Oh Fudge, I hope I was...-

"I don't know how we're going to ask them about the whole scene that happened today." you finally say

"I agree, I don't know either."

Seemingly conformed with what you said you let out a silent sigh of releif. She bought it. -Good.- You think. As the evening continued you drew tired as did Kimiko. She finally let you fall asleep and without even changing you simply fall exhausted on you bed.

Morning quickly came; too quickly to your taste. You got up and a yawn acompanied your stretch. -I'd better change and go get Kimiko... She's probably still in bed...- You wonder off towards the mirror, and you look at your sleepy face in it.

"Wait a second!" You say outloud.

You weren't wearing this last night. At least... You don't remember having changed... -Strange... It was probably Kimiko... Such a thoughtful mother... lol- You let out a chuckle and quickly change into some summery kimono.

Waking Kimiko was the typical affair and breakfeast wasn't much different... Although you didn't see Ranma anywhere. After a morning of shopping with the girls you came back for lunch. Today you had decided that you would make lunch, and Kimiko would make dinner. Your specialty was not to be revealed; even if people asked. One eveyone was at the table you served each and every one. You sat down to begin your own meal but was interupted by someone coming through the front door.

"Late as usual. If you don't start coming on time you won't have any! Especially today, Yuki and Kimiko are cooking!" Says Akane.

Ranma simply came to the table but when he heard your names he looked at you. You quickly grabbed another bowl and served him, avoiding his glance.

"Yuki made lunch. And she said that this is just the first course!" Said Soun, sounding all happy.

You gave him his bowl and sat back at your place. Straightened your back and began eating as if nothing were different... Except for that pink color founded on your cheeks.No one noticed to your glee, however you did your best not to look at Ranma. It was just too awkward. You didn't know what was going on in his mind; and you knew even less what was going through yours. Then you elbow your friend to begin.

"Um... I don't know how to bring this up so we're just going to ask straight out..."

"We wanted to know, out of curiosity and of surprise, how or where did the red head girl dissapear to at the hot springs." You complete her sentence. "Oh, and who that blue haired girl is."

They all silence and begin to look at each other, as if wondering if they should tell you or not.You both feel the tension rising as Kimiko decides to break the silence.

"But if you don't wish for us to know, there is no point in telling us otherwise. We wish to know the whole truth or none at all."

She always had that kind of attitude. It was always all or nothing with her. And that's probably why you understood each other. You would never admit to being the same, although you knew it to be true.

"Very well." Began Genma. "A few years back, my son and I were walking in the mountains. We were on a trip to train Ranma in his skills and discipline..."

"You mean we had to train you!" Answers back Ranma.

Fighting went on for a moment, so You all moved to the living room to leave Genma and Ranma fighting outside. Akane, who seemed to know Ranma best, continued.

"As they were saying, on a trip to the mountains they had planned to stay there for a while; for training reasons. However one evening they decided to take a break in the hot springs. Little did they know that the springs as some near by were the Cursed Springs, and that they had just cursed themselves..."

"You mean both Ranma and his father are cursed?" Asked Kimiko.

"Yes. Genma was cursed by the waters of the panda. As for Ranma, he's cursed by the waters of the girl. Both, when touched by cold water transform into this form and when touched by hot water they become themselves again."

You tried not to, but you both glanced at each other the moment she had said so. You knew it. You're almost sure no one had seen you... No... No one did... However you already knew what it implyied.

"They spent some time in this tiny village. It was very small from what they said, so small that it didn't even appear on any map. However the village was close to the springs." She continued " Some say that the people had lived there for so long that the springs didn't affect them anymore. Most children were born with those changing powers. I think it's great... Although it does have certain disadvantages."

"Wow." You say.

"That's defenetly something!" Kimiko continues.

Suddenly this tiny little thing comes flying past you all to smash in the nearest wall.

"P-Chan!" Shouts Akane, as she runs towards it.

"Cute pig?" Asks Kimiko questionatly

She quickly comes back with a tiny black pig, having a yellow bandana around his neck.

"Kawaii!" You say

"Ranma you fool! Stop hitting P-Chan will you?" yells Akane through the door.

The night ended with Akane yelling at Ranma for a while, then taking her cute pig to her bedroom, Nabiki helping out her elder sister to clean up the kitchen and the table even if she didn't really like it; Soun and Genma taking off to the garden to talk... Or at least that's what you guessed and then Kimiko and you retiring to your rooms. As you bid a goodnight's rest to Kimiko she reminds you of something you had forgotten.

"Don't forget the Sakura Festival is coming soon!"

"Sakura Festival?"

"Yes! Don't you remember? Every year every where in Japan around this time of year they celebrate the Sakura festival! Every woman takes the day off to prepare temselves. They dress into the most beautiful kimono they completly adore and put on makeup. Men do the same and dress into their traditional wear for the evening. It takes place when the sun has set, and at that time by groups of age the woman stand on a stage holding a fan that covers their face but not their eyes. The men that stand below must chose a woman and spend all evening with her, no matter who she is. It's also a great time for our best thefts, remember?" She says as she winks at you.

You grin adn reply "Yeah, I do. I never really liked it... maybe since I always got stuck with the old rich guys that were horrible and stunk of alchool..."

Kimiko laughs and adds "Well... Maybe this year will be different... For both of us!"

With that she goes into her room and closes the door. You knew it would probably end up the same as every other year... -Wait!-

"Kimiko!" you call

She opens her door "Yes?"

"We have to go back to that kimono store! They probably finished or found your kimono!"

"That's right! I had completly forgotten!"

"Well well... Kimiko forgetting now! Has she found some pretty boy?" You tease

"Did not!"

And with a blush on her face and a slamed door you close your own door with a slight giggle. You began changing and once you were in your shorts and spagetti tank top, you let yourself drop on the bed.

"What a day..."

"Too much of a day if you ask me."

Started you spring up and in a crouched position find where the voice came from. The window you let open for the day. On the windowsill to be exact.

"You again!" you say

Ranma giggles as he jumps down and gives you a look that makes you come out of your crouched position but none the less off guard.

"I thought you'd gone to bed."

"Looks like I didn't, did I now?" He replies

"Looks not."

He slowly walks around your room, hands grabbed behind his back.

"What do you want Ranma?"

"Nothing much... I just felt like passing by and saying hello."

"At almost 10 o'clock at night! Now that I find interesting!"

You finally sit down on your bed and cross your arms, resting your bakc on the wall. Unexpectidly he bounces at the mere sight of your guard drawn down to appear few inches from you. His face was so close to yours that you could feel his breath. -My heart is beating. Why is it beating so loud? It's not like I haven't been in this situation before...- You had always liked to frighten your victims when you worked alone... It provided a sense of power of your behaf and it was always to your profit.

"What do you want?" You say again, dryly.

"This."

And with that, he let a second kiss fall on your lips as a breeze before he jumped out the window and dissapeared. Furious you got up and ran to the window.

"Ranma! You pervert! You'll pay for that!" And with that you close the screen to the window shut.


	6. Chapter 6: What's Going On?

**Antwone: **Hey again! Answering to one of the reviews... Didn't we already allow the anonymous comments?

**Suzu:** If she said so, I'm guessing not... although I had thought we did...

**Antwone:** Uh oh... -checks- Damn! Ok well, now it's on!

**Suzu:** You found how to change it? Wow... I've been looking for it for a while...

**Antwone:** -stares- It's too easy...

**Suzu:** Well anyways, We also got commented on our summary writtenthat waydear

**Antwone:** I know how to spell that!

**Suzu:** -rolls eyes- wasn't talking to you. But yeah,...

**Antwone:** If they had read our first chapter they would have seen that, OBVIOUSLY, we don't spell everything that way... It was just a way to put all the ideas in the summary... especialy since they don't give you much space!

**Suzu: **But not everyone takes the time to read these messages, so they're wrong.

**Antwone: **No need to go and put bad reviews if you don't even read further on!

**Suzu:** -sighs- oh well... I'm getting used to people giving us bad reviews... -snif-

**Antwone:** NOOOO! Suzu! Don't say that! It's not true!

**Suzu:** You've seen the reviews!

**Antwone:** Yes, I have, and that's exactly why we have to prove all those #$&# wrong!

**Suzu:** Yeah... maybe you're right...

**Antwone:** Well enjoy this chapter while we try to comfort Suzu who now is depressed -whipers: Damn bad reviewers!-

* * *

**Chapter 6**

What's going on?

It is a bright and sunny day as you, Yuki, and Kasumi make your way to kimono shop to pick up your kimono. Yuki looks a little troubled as you turn your head to glance at her momentarily, though you can't for the life of you figure out why.

"Did you two sleep well? You sure slept long enough." says Kasumi with a hint of a smile as you three walk down the busy, dirt road.

Yuki merely shrugs so you answer happily, "Yeah, we slept great! It feels so good to feel so refreshed!"

Kasumi smiles at this and politely makes small talk with you the rest of the way to the kimono shop as Yuki keeps quiet, engrossed in her own thoughts.

Finally, you three make it to the kimono shop and Kasumi holds open the door for you as you walk in second.

"I'm staying out here Kimiko." says Yuki suddenly, leaning up against the right wall of the kimono shop.

You pause in the doorway to shop and gaze at Yuki, frowning a bit. "All right Yuki." You take one, last lingering look at your friend and then walk inside to stand in front of the desk with Kasumi.

Immediately, the old woman from before appears, a timeworn smile on her face. "Are you here to pick up your kimono?" she asks kindly.

"Yes." answers Kasumi, slightly perplexed.

"All right, one moment." The old lady disappears back into the depths of the shop.

"So how do we give Yuki her kimono? She still thinks it's for you, Kasumi." you ask, turning to face the older girl as you lean on the front desk.

Kasumi also turns to look at you and says, "That's what I wanted to talk with you about." Kasumi pauses, lowering her voice as her eyes flicker to Yuki temporarily. "My thinking is this. Just before the Festival, when she thinks everyone is going to leave her, we'll give it to her as a gift, from all of us, to show our friendship."

You smile brilliantly, loving the idea. "That sounds perfect, Kasumi! I bet Yuki will love it!"

"Love what?" comes Yuki's voice suddenly, startling both you and Kasumi. You both turn around wildly and smile nervously at Yuki, who has an eyebrow raised.

"The um...food Kasumi's going to cook for dinner! Yeah!" you say, covering up not so nicely.

"Oh..." Yuki gives you an odd look and then continues. "Well there's an ice cream vendor down the street and I'm going to go get some. Do you guys want any?"

"Yeah, you know what I want Yuki." you say, smiling at your friend. She nods and turns to Kasumi.

"A small cone with Vanilla will be fine Yuki, thank you." says Kasumi, smiling at the girl. Kasumi nods a bit and then leaves, disappearing.

That was too close!- You think anxiously, turning back to give Yuki a relieved look.

"Here you girls are." The old woman suddenly appears, holding your kimono.

Smiling, you take your's, allowing the delicate fabric to fall to the ground. You admire your beautiful as Kasumi asks for her's to be wrapped. Your kimono is violet, with small, white rose blossoms embroided into the fine, silk fabric. The obi is also white, to match the flowers, and it is the perfect fit and size for you. Absolutely gorgeous.

While allowing your eyes to scan the clothing, you do not notice Yuki come back into the shop, looking rather happy and balancing three ice creams.

"Wow Kimiko! Is that your's?" she asks suddenly, ceasing from walking.

Startled, you look up and smile at your friend, nodding to her joyously. Yuki walks over as Kasumi prepares to pay.

"This is really nice Kimiko! I'm kind of sad I'm didn't get a nice kimono like this to go to the Festival in." jokes Yuki.

You roll your eyes and lay the kimono on the counter, signaling you want it wrapped. Then you turn back to your friend and find her licking---

You groan. "Yuki? Is that..."

Yuki grins. "Yup! Rare rasberry! My favorite!"

You giggle and take your cone from Yuki; green, mint chocolate chip. "Thanks Yuki."

"You girls can wait outside for me, I'll be there in a minute." says Kasumi. You two nod and then rush out the door, Yuki forgetting her previous sadness, as you do too.

"Remember, the other kimono is a very special one and should be treated with much respect." says the oldester to Kasumi.

Kasumi smiles politely at her and waits patiently while she finished wrapping Kimiko's kimono. -What a strange old woman. She keeps on saying this kimono is special.-

"Make sure you keep it in a safe place." warns the old woman, ringing up the total for the apparel.

Kasumi nods again and then picks up the package. "Thank you." she says.

"One last thing dear!" says the old lady suddenly. "Make sure the other kimono does not get into the wrong hands. It is dear and very unique."

Kasumi nods again and smiles falsely, exiting the shop with the two kimonos. She spots you and Yuki playing around in the street and shakes the old woman out of her hear, thinking, -Strange.-

On the way home, Kasumi deposits the kimono with you, saying she has to stop at the grocery store for a few things. So, you wave goodbye to the young woman and then continue your journey home with Yuki.

"Yuki?" you question suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You know...I was just thinking..." You pause, not knowing how to say this without sounding stupid. "You know that little black pig that came by that one night? Well, it kind of looked like it wanted to stay, don't you think?"

Yuki snorts with laughter and sends you a skeptical glance. "Only you Kimiko, only you."

"But Yuki, when I looked at it, I felt a sense of...recognition. It looked familiar, and it felt like we knew each other." you say lamely.

Yuki laughs out loud now. "Kimiko, are you startingto have feelings for a _pig_?"

You blush because of Yuki's laughter and the foolishness of this whole conversation. When you do not answer Yuki, she continues to laugh heartily, causing you to blush deeper.

You frown, trailing your violet eyes to the ground in thought. -But it did look that way. They way it looked at me...- You shake your head, feeling foolish. -Pull yourself together Kimiko. It was a pig!-

When you two arrive home, Yuki goes straight into the kitchen to get something to eat and you immediately take the kimono to your room, to stash it away somewhere private and secure. It takes a while, but you finally find a good hiding place that no one will ever dare look.

When finished, you walk slowly to the hallway, identifying two voices coming from the kitchen. One is Yuki's, the other's is Ranma's. Secretly, you stand outside the kitchen door and listen in on the conversation.

"What were you doing in my room anyway? That's _my_ room, you have no right to be there without my permission!" says Yuki angrily.

Ranma was in Yuki's room?- You think, suddenly putting two and two together. -That's who I probably heard her yelling at!-

"This is my dojo, I can be wherever I want." says Ranma smoothly.

Yuki begs to differ. "This is Akane's dojo stupid, so no you can't!"

Ranma opens his mouth to say something when you take this time to intervene, needing to talk to Yuki badly as of now. "Hey guys!" you say cheerily, as if you weren't just listening to their conversation.

Yuki and Ranma both look away from each other and it's now you notice how close they are, only about two feet apart and staring each other dead in the eye. Yuki is the first to take a step back and turn to face you fully; you do not hesitate to note the blush on her cheeks.

"Wanna go for a walk Yuki?" you suggest slyly.

Yuki nods and shoots Ranma one last glare before exiting the kitchen behind you. You two walk outside and into the bright sunlight, and instantly head for the forest, birds twittering loudly and the rays of the sun beating down rather harshly.

You and Yuki both stay quiet for a while, the only sounds are your feet as the travel across the forest floor. You glance at Yuki from time to time, to see her staring at the ground, a pensive look in her eye. You know she is thinking about Ranma.

I think she likes him.- You think, looking away from Yuki and finally mustering up the courage to start a conversation. -Though she'd never admit it because of her horrible past...-

Long ago, before your and Yuki's village was destroyed, everything was different. Yuki was more happy, everything was light-hearted, and overall, things were great. Even great enough, for Yuki to have a boyfriend. For over two years, the 'happy' couple seemed inseperable, caring, and the most perfect couple in the world. Then, to the shock of everyone in the village, they seperated, causing great heartache for Yuki; not so much as for her ex though. He retaliated a week later by starting to date another local girl, that Yuki practically hated for being snobby and stuck up.

How could he just dump her after two years, and then date one of her worst enemies?- You often thought.

A couple weeks after the break-up, Yuki finally told you the real reason her and her beau seperated. It was because he had cheated on her, with his then present girlfriend. You were devastated, outraged that someone would do this to your friend! You want to confront the bastard, but Yuki prevented you from doing so, still feeling the after effect of being crushed.

Weeks past. Yuki fell deeper into depression and you tried your best to lift her out of that ravine. But it was no use. Yuki didn't want to hear any of your condolences, nor any from her parents. You felt helpless. You wanted to help your friend, but she wouldn't let you.

In reality, Yuki was confused. Her first real boyfriend, the one she loved with all her heart, had left her out on the street, withering in tormenting emotional pain. And then, to top it all off, he ran off with one of her worst enemies. Yuki didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to deal with this kind of pain. So, she shut everyone out, even her best friend, Kimiko.

A few months then past, and surprisingly, you learn that Yuki's ex boyfriend had dumped his girlfriend, and wanted Yuki back. Yuki, who was just starting to get over the heartbreak, didn't know what to do. Finally, she confronted you with her fears, and you did your best to help her out, give her advice. It didn't help though, when Yuki's ex came knocking on her door daily, begging her to come back to him, saying he needed her.

I don't trust him.- You thought.

In the end, Yuki got back with her ex.

For once in her life, Yuki felt happy again. Happy that she had her old love, happy that everything was going back to normal once again. She has a 'wonderful' boyfriend, a loving family, and a caring friend that would do anything for her; you.

Until, that is, a fateful night occured. Yuki's boyfriend got into a fatal accident, that left his life hanging on the line.

Hurriedly, you and Yuki rushed to the hospital where her love is being treated. You two dashed upstairs and when you came to his room, Yuki is the first in there, looking horrified at the site before her. Her boyfriend laid on a hospital bed, nurses and doctors surrounding him, on the brink of dying.

You can remember that night perfectly, as if it were yesterday. Yuki dropped to her knees beside her boyfriend and grabbed his bloody hand, causing him to look at her slowly. Yuki lifted her free hand to caress his cheek gently.

"Hold on." she whispered.

The boy closed his eyes and then turned his head to look at Yuki, opening his eyes once more. "Yuki, I never really loved you."

Shocked, Yuki dropped her hands and stared at the boy, speecheless, inducing him to continue. "I'm sorry, it just wasn't there the second time."

"So Yuki, Ranma was the one you were yelling at last night out your window?" you ask casually.

Yuki instantly snaps her head up to look at you and her eyes widen. "Wh..what?"

Your lips curve into a smile. "It was Ranma then? What were you guys talking about?"

"How did you see that?" asks Yuki, rather panicked.

"I heard yelling and I thought you were in trouble so I opened the door, without you noticing or course, and saw you yelling some stuff to Ranma. So tell me, was he in your room? What were you guys talking about?" you ask curiously.

"He just...we were just talking." says Yuki, looking away from you and turning her gaze to the forest in front of her.

You narrow your eyes at Yuki, somehow believing that she isn't telling the whole truth. -I wonder what she's hiding?- You think, not wanting to press the subject further, but your curiousity killing you.

"Is that all?"

Yuki glances up at you and then back to the ground quickly. She hates lying to you... "Yes, that's all."

You nod your head, signifying that you understand. -Still, I can't help but wonder if anything is going on between those two.- You break the silence and decide to ask, "That's why that red haired girl looked familiar; it was Ranma. I still can't believe it!"

Yuki instantly seems happy again. "I know! He's just like us! Well, him and his father." She smiles.

You nod. "I know. But we can't tell them, remember."

Yuki sighs deeply. "I know Kimiko, I know."

You and Yuki arrive home sometime in the late afternoon and Yuki wanders off, while you go and seek out Akane. You have something to ask her.

You find the young girl in the dojo, practicing alone. "Hey Akane." you say timidly, smiling.

Akane pauses her training and looks to you, a bead of sweat journeying down her forehead before it is wiped away. "Hey Kimiko, what's up?"

You move more into the dojo, wondering how in the world you are going to phrase this question. "Nothing much.. I was just...I just wanted to talk is all."

"About?"

"Well...um...you remember that little pig that came running in the other night? He was so cute and I wanted to know who's he was." you say quickly.

Akane pauses for a moment, thinking. "Oh that's just a little pig that comes around every once and a while. Cute thing don't you think?" She smiles.

You nod. "Yeah..." -And it looked familiar somehow...-

You and Akane stand in silence for a moment and finally, you turn your back, rather hastily. "Well bye!" you say, running out of the dojo.

Akane watches after you oddly, an eyebrow raised. -That was weird.- She thinks as your figure disappears as the door swings shut slowly.


	7. Chapter 7: It simply keeps on coming

**Suzu:** -appears dressed as pirate- Yo ho maties! Here's Chap. numba 7! Ahead all to starbord! Ahead we go!

**Antwone:** -appears embarrased- Suzu... please stop... You're embarassing me AND you're frightening the public! -points at scared public-

**Suzu:** Ye tellin' me what to do matie?

**Antwone: **-Grabs Suzu and ties her to a chair with a blindfold over her mouth- Sorry about that. So yea. Here's chapter 7!

**Suzu:** Mhhh! mhhhfff! hhhffmmmm! -struggles-

**Antwone:** -giggles- You're right, I did forget! So yeah, how many times do we have to repeat that the reason why the summary is written that way is because we can't fit all the ideas in one minuscule space? It's not OUR fault that they don't leave a big enough space!

**Suzu:** Ffffhfhhhh! Mhhfhff mmmm!

**Antwone: **Indeed, Suzu, we did change it... but it pies me off that we had to change it! I mean, common, you'd think it's obvious enough that the summary doesn't show how you write your story... Then again, some people are just... -let's out exasperated sigh-

00Meanwhile, Suzu undid her hands and is undoing her legs from the chair in Antwone's back00

**Antwone**: So anyways... For those of you complaining about the fcking summary, I fixed it. God if you would've listened, we said our story WASN'T as bad as the summary! And if you're so repulsed by the fcking thing in the first place, then don't leave a review saying so! I'm tired of people btching because they don't read the story because it has a bad summary, and then leave a review about it! And no one was even nice about it! I can understand if someone was like 'Your summary is a bit confusing, can you fix it?' But no. We got shtty reviews because people and their lack of courtesies today. I'm sorry if I sound very rude, but you have to understand, our story isn't bad, well I don't think it is anyway, and we get horrible reviews because of the summary! I mean, come on people, grow up.

-complete silence fills the room-

**Suzu**: -coughs- Well, Antwone, I think you've made your point...

**Antwone**: -jumps and touches the ceiling- How the...? What the...? How the...?

**Suzu**: -smiles- so on to Chapter Seven maties! And if anyone else who gets here and think this is a slow begginning, just remember: "He who understands a slow beggining, will understand a long end."

**Chapter 7**

It simply keeps on coming...

As morning came, you slowly begin to wake up and let the night's dream fade. The thoughts that now come to you are the ones of the previous day. Rare rasberry... -mmmm- you smile at the thought of your favorite ice cream... then comes the image of Kimiko's awsome kimono -It really is extremly pretty... on top of which, that color suits her soo well !- putting those nice thoughts aside, you become full of questions. Kimiko was acting strangely... stranger than usual! She kept asking you about Ranma, and insisting... -do you think she knows?- you tell yourself... and then all those questions about that kawai pig... You slowly open your eyes as you shake those thoughts from your mind, telling yourself that today's a new day and that whatever happened yesterday will stay yesterday unless it comes back. The light coming from your window is still light - It must be early then- you conclude. You throw on a pair of simply gym pants, waist huggers and no design although there's a slight bell bottom; and a even simpler light blue spaguetti top. As your about to open the door to exit into the corridor, you remember that if it's early, then might as well let the otehrs sleep for a while -Especially Kimiko- you think as you smile, and close your room door again. You end up deciding to take a walk, and as your about to jump out the window facing the rising sun, one surprising thought crosses your mind -Ranma...- You jump out the window, landing softly on the fresh grass. The dew hasn't evaporated yet and you thank for it. The day is cooler, as you don't like a very warm morning. You decide to give a quick walk around the dojo and then take a walk in the woods to see a special someone. You take a tour around the springs, the fight dojo in itself, the main house, etc. -Nothing unusual- You say to yourself, glad there isn't any trouble.

Hands in pockets, you walk towards the woods. -Why does he keep coming to my mind? It's not like I like him or anything- You smirk and shake your head at such a foolish thought. Yet something was bothering you about it.

"Aaaaaaanyways..." You say.

Without hesitation you enter the thick woods that orn the side of the dojo. The morning still smelt of rain and you could still hear the clouds rumbles up high. -I hope it won't rain- you think a hopeful glance to the sky -morning showers tend to be cold... - But for now, it didn't seem to be too much of a problem. What you hated more than anything was when it was a sudden shower... Like in rainforests... For some reason they tended to happen only when you were out. You walked deeper in the forest, and once you attained the perfect spot you stopped. A look around described the perfect scenery: On a hidden trail you knew, you stood in between two big trees. They're splendid form played with the shadows of the dawning. The grass was green and the dew sprinkled off the leaves. A beautiful beginning, a perfect morning. You let out a sigh before beginning. A song full of enchantment that, as usual, would throw anyone in a deep confusion of bliss and joy, without knowing what's happening. A soulfilled song, using an old celtic tonality you had learnt to love.

Suddenly, with the tone of such voice, a cry came from above. A high pitched little sound came to your ears, but you did not stop your song; only kept your eyes closed, a smile on your face, with one hand on your chest and another extended. As the sounds of air passing by, you knew he had found you. A few more drops fell on you, as NightsFlight came down in between branches and leaves. Once done with your song, he gently posed himself upon your extended arm, and after shaking the water his feathers retained, he approached your face to rub his beak in a loving way.

"It's been a while, hasn't it my dear?" You tell your hawk.

No one, no bird, nothing could compare itself to NightsFlight. For it was his special gift that made him so special. Your special connection to him made your relationship so much more loving. Through telepathy, NightsFlight could communicate to you. You'd speak to him, and he'd answer in chirps; although he had a way of telling you things you might not be able to say... It was also a question of recognising his squeeks from his words.

You giggle as the soft beak rubbed against your cheek.

"I've missed you too." You answer, "So what have you done lately?"

As he begins telling you about his everyday activities, you can't help but smell something. -This is strange... O oh... Wait... -

"This isn't good!- You say outloud, startling the bird.

Too late though, for the moment he gripped your shoulder, a sudden rain drenched you and the bird. Both looking surprised as you couldn't have been more, You stay there, dripping wet; before you beggin to laugh. But your laughter had changed.

The bird flew into the air, trying to get the water off from it's wings, but the situation simply looked far too funny to you, as you grabbed your stomach in laughter. You knew what had happened, but no matter. No one knew, no one was around, and futhermore, what's so wrong about it?

A rustling in some bushes not too far off signaled the presence of someone, making you automatically stop laughing and position yourself in case of a surprise attack. NightsFlight seeing this, went towards the bush and started peckering at what, or who was behind it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranma's point of view

That bird pecked at your head, and it hurt! As you jump out of the bushes to try and hit it away, you suddenly realize it stopped hurting you. You saw the umbrella on the ground before you lifted your head and saw that you weren't in the tree... nor in the bushes anymore. Standing in front of you stood a young boy. With his silvery hair with light purple reflections depending on where the light shone, and his deep crimson eyes, he seemed familiar.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked as the hawk came back to perch itself upon his shoulder.

You stood studying the boy. He was as tall as you were, if not taller; and you could see he was into martial arts of some kind: he was well formed and seemed in excelent shape. His hair seemed short, yet it was tied in a pony tail behind that got flattened with the sudden rain shower. Your perplexion seemed to amuse him.

"Are you going to stay like a fish out of water, or are you thinking of breathing and answering?" he smirked, and crossed his arms.

"My name's Ranma. Who are you?"

You saw the hesitation in his answer, but he didn't flinch for a second and answered wittily back.

"You can call me Yoru."

"What are you doing here?" You inquiered

"Ah, ha ha! I asked that first!" he answered with a smile.

"I was following someone, but seemingly she dissapeared. Your turn to answer. And who; what; is that?" You ask, pointing at the hawk.

"I am here for the sole reason of meating with my pet. This is NightsFlight. He's a rare race of hawk, very cunning and bright."

The bird chirped in happiness, as it moved it's wings in agreement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to Yuki's point of view

Ranma had not realized the facts, thankfully. Although he did seem to be perplexed about the answers you gave him, he din't say anything more. The coldness of the morning shower had gotten you to transform in your second form: a boy. The color of your hair changed, and your eyes became redder, but except for that you hair length was still the same. As for being a boy, your body structure obviously changed to fit your every day workouts. NightsFlight had been more surprised when he first saw you change. Denying the fact that you could still be the same person, he had tried to harm you. But you stood still while he attempted to harm you, and when he finally realized it was the same smell, he same person, he had learnt; in time; to accept this transformation. He had always stood by your side and never once doubted your love and friendship. He knew and understood more of you than anyone could... Especially since he could read your thoughts.

Acting as if you didn't know Ranma, threw him completly off guard, and worked like a charm. -I love being so smart sometimes!- You think with the smirk hardly fading from your face.

"So who is this girl you were following?" You ask.

With a sudden blush he answered quickly "Who said it was a "her"?"

"You said that "She dissapeared". I think that's quite enough explaining for it to be a she." You answer back.

For some reason you loved to taunt him, playing with his reactions. Curiosty gained you even more as he couldn't seem to find his words. From a slight blush it had become a blush, then as he looked for his words he shufled around and finally seemed to recover from that momentarily pause. The fact that he had changed expressions in such a small spand of time that you couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He said, a blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"What do you think I'm laughing at?" you answer "You're blushing dummy!"

As a laugh escapes your lips he tries to explain himself. As he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere, you stop laughing and try to put on a straight face as you ask him

"So tell me about her. I don't know, what her name is, why you were following her, what do you think of her, how she looks, what you feel about her, etc."

He calmed down.

"Her name is Yuki." He said without hesitation "And I was following her becaus... Wait a minute! Why am I telling this to you? I don't even know you!"

You can't help but let out another laugh as he suddenly came back to reality. He's right, he didn't know you... well... didn't know Yoru anyways. So you stopped laughing, once again. You suddenly realized all the information that he had layed out, for your ears to hear. Ranma was following you, and luckily he didn't reallize you were the same person. But what was he doing following you? You were almost sure no one was around! How could you hjave missed out on the sounds? Are you becoming weaker? -Oh no!- you think in despair. But then.. why did he act so weird? Di you really see those blushes? Why would he have blushed? Are your eyes becoming blurry?

With all those taunting thoughts surcummin to your head, you didn't hear Ranma calling onto you. Suddenly, a pulling at your ear pulls you back to reality.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! NightsFlight!" You yell, trying to get your pet to let go.

-Ouch... that pinched! Lucky I wasn't wearing any earings on my lobes!- you think rubbing your aching ear. Ranma, still standing there, a few meters away, hadn't moved but was looking at you strangely. You instantly change and look more serious towards him.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you suddenly zoned out and completly blushed... just like now!"

You intense blush you could feel across your cheeks... How embarassing! Especially since you're Yoru! -Damnit! I gotta get out of here! And quick!- you think. NightsFlight understanding your thoughts and reasons, decides to create a diversion and occupy Ranma while you flee towards the house to transform again. He tells you that he's going to want to talk to you again later on. You nodd as NightsFlight begins pecking Ranma again. You pounce onto a tree, thinking that it will be faster to jump over the tree branches to get to the dojo. -And the sun is coming up faster than I expected too!-

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yells Ranma in between pecks.

Trying to free the bird from it's peckering, Ranma jumps up the tree and begins to follow you. -Shit!- you think as you race even faster. -How am I going to get away and change before he realizes it? I can't let him know!- Ranma is also pretty fast, to what you can see; but it doesn't stop you. NightsFlight (the smart little one), and brilliant as always created an even better diversion. As Ranma was catching up on you, you jump off the last tree far ahead, hoping to lose him in your run. Luckily, NightsFlight's companions arrived at the perfect moment and a hord of a dozen birds came pestering Ranma. Blinded by all the birds, his course was slowed down... but not slow enough! NightsFlight came to your side sharing the bright insight of a get away and escape way. As you round the second corner of the dojo's main building, you recognize Kimiko's window, as usual, always open. You don't hesitate as you plunge into the room. Kimiko, awake by then, is surprised by the sudden thud you didn't try to avoid when your feet landed on the ground.

"Can't talk!" You say

As she sees you as Yoru, she understands that things must be taking quickly. -She probably already figured out that someone is following me and that I can't let them see me transform back into Yuki!- your mind quickly flies. You hear water to your right hand side, and understanding that she was about to take a shower, you allow yourself to enter the bathroom, undress yourself faster than you knew you could, and jump under the steaming hot water. Steaming was the right word. For the minute the water touvhes your skin, not only do you return to being Yuki, but you also spring out of the shower, almost falling on the curtain and slipping on the floor from the burning water. You quickly shove the clothes somewhere they can't be seen and you trow on Kimiko's bathrobe that was hanging near by.

You come out, fixing your hair, to see Kimiko with a sympathetic smile of the 'sorry' looks she gave you on a daily basis. No matter. All that mattered was that you got rid of Ranma chasing you and that you got to change back into Yuki. -Ranma!- you think hurridly. As you send the message to NightsFlight that the coast is clear, you start to get a few things out from Kimiko's drawers.

"Hey! Don't mind me! It's MY room you know!" She says sarcastically.

Sadly enough, you were as sarcastic as she was, if not more -probably more- you think before answering "Gee! Thanks! That's so nice of you!"

You go towards the small mirror hanging on top of the drawers, you realize your hair is very messy and begin to untie your hair to fix it. At the same moment, Ranma appears before the window, his face and arms red. Thanks for Kimiko knowing how to play along, she begins screaming. Ranma, embarassed to see you in a bath robe and Kimiko in a towel ready to enter the shower, he runs away once more. You can't help but have a laugh attack, which Kimiko joins whole heartfully. Once you two have stopped laughing about each other and the whole scene, you wipe the tears away and grab your aching stomach.

"Wow! I hadn't laughed like that in a while!" She tells you.

"I agree! By the way, you could have told me the shower was burning!"

She lets out a laugh and answers "Sorry, I din't really have the time to! I just turned the hot water on to let it warm up when you came in! By the way, what was all THAT about?"

You let out a sigh and quickly answer "I went for a walk when a cold shower came up on me. You know what happened, but I saw Ranma. Apparently he didn't see me change and didn't pay attention to the clothes, but I know that he was following me... apparently. Probably had something else to do in the same area."

"And what were you exactly doing? Just randomly walking through the forest?"

"Yes... well, I also went to see NightsFlight! You know how he gets after a long while!"

The minute you say that, a happy screech fills the room as NightsFlight makes his appearence. Flying around Kimiko giving her bird "kisses" you both giggle. Happy to see him too you thank him again before reminding him that it might be a little risky that the people see him with you. Offended he asks why?

" "Because the boy likes you or something"? What is he saying Yuki?" Your best friend asks curiously yet mockingly

"He doesn't like me for starters..." And answering to his newly asked question "And NO, I DON'T like him either! Didn't you see him!"

They both mock you more as he answers that you two would look good toguether. Offended yourself, you take your things from the bathroom and quickly cross over to your room; only to hear their laughs all the way there. You turn to the mirror, and your pink cheeks grow hotter as you observe how ridiculous you look.

You take your own shower and dress into a chineise outfit you were "given" at one point of your "work business" with Kimiko. You smile at yourself remembering the awsome catch you had both made, and as you look down upon the red outfit you can't help but quickly forget the morning's events.

After a walk through town and you meeting a couple of people you suddenly remember something. You turn to Kimiko and stop her.

"Wait! We have to go back to the dojo!"

"Hun?" she stares are you with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you remember Nabiki saying that we had to be at the dojo for a late lunch? Someone apparently was coming back from a trip adn they wanted us to meet him. It's a friend and he doesn't seem to spend much time at the dojo... Which is why they were surprise to know he'd be coming over. But they invited him nonetheless over."

"Oh!" says your friend, now remembering "But didn't they say we had to be there for three thirty?"

"Yes! That's exactly why!"

"But Yuki, it's only one fourty five..." says Kimiko, one eyebrow lifted upwards.

As you insist on it being three thirty, and showing your watch to Kimiko, she contradicts you by showing hers. They were on different times.

"Either your watch has stopped or gone forward, or mine has stopped or the battery is almost dead." she inquires

"Let's ask someone for the time they have, and we can compare it to ours!"

Your idea was a sucess... yet predictable. You asked the closest vendor who turned out to be a fresh fish seller. He gave you his time. Two o'clock. -Shoot...- you think. As you begin talking to him as to which of all three times was right you all go to the next stand and ask for the time.

"But you three have watches of your own!" she says

As you explain your problem, she accepts to give you her time. Looking at her watch she finally gives you an answer to all your problems

"It's exactly... three twenty-two!" she says, sounding all happy.

She lifts her head up to you to see only a dust bunny lifted from the ground. The fish seller was as surprised as she was.

"I told you so! I told you so!" you keep telling Kimiko

"I'm sorry! Our watches aren't on time! Ok! Ok! Stop it! I know!"

Your 'fight' continues until you get to the dojo. Entering the front door you stop your confrontation and look at everyone staring at you. -Uh, Oh!- What an embarassing situation! Everyone was simply staring at you. In nice clothes, they were fixing the living room to add a peice of the table to make this last one longer. You couldn't help but feel out of place. Kimiko obviously felt the same way, her facial expression being a treason to her feelings. You rapidly give a quick wave and spring for your rooms to get changed... to at least look a bit better. As you jog, you one of the fathers telling you to put somethign nice but not too exaggerated. For some reason they gave you the impression that two very different people were going to appear. You change into somthing nice, arrange your hair with the typical ribbon Kimiko had given you long ago (which you always wear... but it was so long you cut it into three and use them depending on how dirty they are). You smile, and rush back to the living room to help a bit. That didn't work for long, because they soon send you to the kitchen with Kasumi. As you pull on an apron, you realize how much she needs the help: she's barely finished with anything and she couldn't handle all the pans, cut boards, etc. You push her to the stove and take care of the cutting boards. Martial arts were useful in many things! In a jippy you finished cutting everything she needed for the moment. You wash your hands and start getting serving plates and platters to put the food onto when it was ready. Preparing everything, you decide to make a special arrangement and fix the food nicely when it was put on the plates and decorated the platters. Not too long after you finished washing the dishes while Kasumi finiched putting a few things back, a bit of food on plates, platters, dishes, etc. and you both take a break that the bell from the street gets everyone running, dusting themselves and getting ready to open the door.

You follow the others, and timidly stand beside Kimiko, farther behind. They open the door and you all kindly greet the person. Not too interested in his physical appearence, you quickly scan him. He's a man, probably in his fourties, and dressed as some top business man. He doesn't inspire confidence in you, so even if you act all nice to him, you watch your back and keep a distance if possible. Everyone talks for a while, and finally sits down for the lunch you prepared. When everyone's ready, Kimiko signals to you to go and get the food with Kasumi while she puts on some mood music.You make sure the plates are finely arranged, -They all seem to want to cause a very good image... I wonder why- You think to yourself, as you come out of the kitchen, a wide smile spreaded across your face. -Weird... Ranma is missing... nd so is Nabiki... I wonder what's... Oh my...- Your thoughts are interrupted by Kimiko pulling on your pants to get you to wake up. You serve everyone and go back to your place.

"What happened to you?" Whispered Kimiko "You totally zoned out!"

"Sorry... I think I just got caught in my thoughts..." You whisper back

"You almost got everyone busted! From what they tell me, he's..."

Her words are cut; as someone new comes from the doorway. The three spaces on the table are finally going to be filled, as Ranma comes in followed by Nabiki and... -Who's that?- you ask yourself. Some strange boy. He puts his big bag down away from where they can see, and all join the table. As you turn around to ask Kimiko if she knew him, her face described it all. She was staring at the newly arrived boy, not taking her eyes off him (even when you waved your hand passed her face) and open mouthed, she stayed there, astounded.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day Full Of Events!

**Suzu:** _with desperate tone pleading to the gods_ Will you people PLEASE stop making your first impressions on the 1st chapter? Yes! We know it's not as easy to follow and so on. YES we do understand it, which is why it has changed if you keep reading. HOW can it be possible that you people are so Hypocrite and Superficial that you only judge a book by it's cover? Or in this case, the first chapter! Argh! ANNND most are #$&$ who never even TRIED to write a story! So what would they know about starting? Geez, it's not like the world's perfect and everyone is happy! So LIVE WITH IT and start dealing with things that are NOT perfect; cause NOTHING is!

**Antwone:** Hello all, we're FINALLY back with a new chapter, sorry it took so long. A lot of isht has been going on. Me and Suzu have revised the story a bit, changed the first chapter so it looks nicer, and a bunch of other cool stuff. But, you know, the funny thing is, we don't care what other people think. Despite all the hateful, mean comments, we don't really give an owl's hoot. We're going to disregard any spiteful comments, just 'cuz we can and we're cool like that. We love writing, me and Suzu do, and we seriously don't care. As long as there's at least one person out there who likes our story, we're good. I think that's about it, right Suzu?

**Suzu:** Word!

- Silence-

**Suzu:** So you gonna comment on my little demontration of anger back there?

**Antwone:** It's understandable and forgivable. I did the same thing, only secretly.

**Suzu:** _grins_

**Chapter 8**

A day full of events!

You continue to stare at Ryoga as he smiles handsomely and then places himself next to Akane, not noticing you. You try to close your mouth and hide your blush, but Yuki sees, but secretly tucks that in her mind for later. You all have a guest, who needs to be catered to in the gentlest way.

Finally overcoming your shock, you close your mouth and instantly turn your attention to your food, no realizing that once you bow your head, Ryoga looks up and spots you.

-Hey! That's Kimiko!- He thinks, not being able to hide a grin. -Boy she sure looks...-

"So Mr. Atshushi, what brings you to the Tendo Dojo?" asks Soun, picking at his lunch politely.

Mr. Atshushi smiles politely at Soun and says, very business-like, "I'd like to make a contribution." Everyone is silent, hanging on his every word. "I want to see this dojo flourish, it's a really beautiful place, so I'm going to give you a loan."

At this, your jaw falls open in delight and you glance at Yuki as she glances at you, a smile on her face. All the others share your pleasure, for they would like to see this happen as well.

"A...a donation you mean?" stutters Soun, looking as though he's about to have a breakdown.

"That's wonderful!" says Akane happily, setting down her chopsticks.

The next half an hour is spent by discussing relations with Mr. Atshushi and you trying to keep your eyes off Ryoga; which turns out to be very hard. Even though you've only spoken to him once it is so hard not to find his smile attractive, his voice alluring, his features handsome...

"Will you show Mr. Atshushi to the door, Kimiko?" asks Kasumi politely as she stands from the table. "I have to start cleaning up."

Drawn out of your haze, you smile up at Kasumi and then at Mr. Atshushi, who is gathering his things. "Of course."

You stand and kindly wait for the business man to follow you to the door, not noticing the way Ryoga watches you rise slowly. His eye linger on you as you leave the room and head for the front door, the man in tow.

"Your donation is very much appreciated, Mr. Atshushi." you say with a smile, glancing at the man as he walks beside you.

"Oh it's the most I could do; I've always loved this dojo."

You continue to smile and draw your gaze up to the middle-aged man, not watching where you are going as the door draws nearer. "Really? I haven't been here for very long but I love it so much." you ramble. "It's become sort of my second home for my friend Yuki and I..."

Suddenly, your stride is cut short when you feel the smooth, hard surface of wood against your face and frontal body. You close your eyes in pain and fall to the ground, throwing your hands back to stop your fall. That doesn't work and you smash into the ground harshly, your tail bone hurting immensly.

It's then you realize you made the biggest idiot of yourself and ran into the wall by the door.

"Are you all right?" asks Mr. Atshushi, setting down his things and kneeling down to help you up.

"I'm fine..." You mumble in embarrassment as you hear laughter come from the kitchen. Glancing up, you see Nabiki and Yuki laughing hysterically at you as you get to your feet, cradling your head in your hands.

"Thanks." you tell the older man as he looks on you in concern, taking up his things once more.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asks.

"Yes." you snap. "Have a nice day."

Mr. Atshushi sighs and then leaves, thinking, -Poor kid.-

Embarrassed, you continue to rub your head, glaring at Yuki as she wipes tears from her eyes and Nabiki as she nearly rolls on the floor in laughter. -It wasn't that funny.- You think.

"I can't believe you ran right into the wall!" laughs Nabiki, causing you to feel even more stupid.

Yuki laughs more and you growl lowly, stalking past the two girls, not noticing Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga appearing in the doorway as well. Your face crimson, you walk to your room as you hear Nabiki tell the three what happened.

-I hate Nabiki! Geez she didn't even ask if I was all right! Or Yuki for that matter!- You think angrily, slamming the door to your room as you hear new voices shaking with laughter. -Great! Now Ryoga knows too!-

You sigh as you slump down on your bed, looking at the floor with a frown. -Why should I care what he thinks? He's not important...- You scowl harder at the woodgrain of the floor and then close your eyes, flopping back on your bed. -Maybe he is important...important to me...-

_Are you falling for this boy?_ Asks a voice in the back of your mind.

-I don't know... I don't know him that well but I certainly am attracted to him...- You sigh when suddenly, a few knocks ring out from your bedroom door.

"Kimiko?" calls Yuki. "Can I come in?"

"Go away." you bite.

Yuki enters your room anyway and your roll over onto your stomach, facing the wall opposite the door. You avoid Yuki completely and she sighs seeing this, sitting next to you lightly on the bed.

"I'm sorry for laughing Kimiko but I couldn't help it! I mean you ran right into the wall!" says Yuki, a grin appearing on her beautiful features.

You scowl once more, staring at the wall still. "Yeah, it's pretty funny." you say sarcastically.

Yuki sighs and lays a hand gently on your back, as a true friend would. "I'm sorry Kimiko, really."

You close your eyes and roll over, causing Yuki to remove her hand. "Whatever." you say, smiling up at her. Yuki smiles too and it's then you note a glint in her gorgeous pink orbs, staring at you mischievously.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." says Yuki casually, turning her gaze to your bed where a loose string lays. She starts to pick at it absentmindedly.

"What?" you ask again, sitting up in bed. You had just taken Yuki's bait.

"I saw the way you were watching that strange boy when he came in." says Yuki, looking up at you with a smile still on her face. "So tell me, who is he?" she makes herself comfortable on your bed, ready for a story.

You stay silent. It fills your ears, the room, the atmosphere. You don't want to tell Yuki about Ryoga! You're not even sure about how you feel for him!

You stand from the bed suddenly, walking to your closet where your shoes rest. You slip them on nonchalantly, Yuki watching your every move, awaiting for the time when you would speak.

"I don't know who he is; one of Ranma's friends I guess." you lie.

Yuki raises an eyebrow, knowing you do not tell the truth, and watches as you walk to your bureau where your hairbrush lay. "Come on Kimiko, tell me!" she insists as you fleetingly brush your hair.

"I don't know him Yuki!" you say, setting the brush down. "Now if you'll excuse me!" You leave the room in a hurry, slamming the door shut on your way out.

-I know she's lying.- Yuki thinks, standing from your bed. -I just know it.-

It has to be late in the afternoon as you walk under the shade of the trees in the forest near the dojo, watching the sun twinkle overhead. A gentle breeze filters through the air and the leaves in the trees rustle softly, and you feel calm and relaxed, allowing your mind to wander over many subjects.

-Do I like Ryoga?- You muse. -I don't know how I can I barely know him...-

Your mind wanders farther and you lose track of your thoughts, not watching where your feet take you. You are aware, barely five minutes later, of the sound of trickling water. Curiously, you lift your gaze from the ground and look at the glorious sight in front of you.

Directly in front of you lay a small pond, a tiny waterfall with water cascading down the rocks flowing into it. A few bushes dot the area around the pond and the surrounding area is completely shielded by trees, making it the perfect secret oasis.

-No one's around...- You think, looking around and then stepping to the edge of the water, removing your shoes.

You pause suddenly, about to strip of your t-shirt. You see a shadow fly overhead...

Suddenly, a fast moving blur flies past you and dives into the freezing pond water. You watch in shock as the water ripples and eventually calms.

-What in the name of...-

With broad eyes, you watch as a boy a few years older than yourself emerges from the water, slicking back his long, brown hair.

There, you see your good friend NightsFlight standing, in all his male glory.

"Funny meeting you out here, Kimiko." says the bird turned boy, with a sly smile.

It's quite funny really. Truly, NightsFlight is a bird, a hawk. But, ironically the same day you and Yuki were changed into sparrow and man, NightsFlight upon hearing your singing, decided he wanted to take a dip with Yuki; thus making him a man whenever he is doused with cold water. Though he truly likes his bird form better, he remains in that form most of the time, but it easier for you to communicate with NightsFlight when he is a guy, rather than a bird; you aren't skilled in telepathy.

You and Yuki had known NightsFlight for a while before you had gone back to your village. You had always liked birds before then, and NightsFlight had been attached ever since. Now, he tagged along with Yuki most of the time, but you didn't mind; you got as much attention from him as she did.

NightsFlight, or rather Naito, the name Yuki and yourself had decided for NightsFlight in his human form, is quite a handsome man. He has long, rich brown hair which is usually tied behind him in a low ponytail. He is muscular, with a wonderfully toned chest and equally refined abdomen. His skin is nearly flawless and tanned to prefection. His chocolate eyes give him the 'tall, dark, and handsome' catagory, and only adds to his fine features. Although, you only see Naito as a brother figure, as does Yuki, you won't deny his handsomeness.

"You scared me! Diving into the water like that!" you say angrily.

Naito laughs. "Sorry, I know how you can't use telepathy and thought I would transform, just for you." He winks.

You roll your eyes and sit down on the ground, Naito situating himself in the water. "Well you didn't have to scare me." you mumble.

Naito laughs and swims around a bit.You know he is completely naked so you don't ask him to join you on the bank of the pond; his clothes lay with Yuki, because that is who he usually hangs around.

"Hey Kimiko?" asks Naito suddenly, resurfacing from under the icy water.

"Hmm?"

"Is there a specific guy that has maybe taken a liking to Yuki where you guys are staying?" asks Naito, trying to be casual as he avoids your gaze.

You eye your friend, his brown hair floating around him as he carelessly drifts in the water, looking around at everything but you. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

You let out a laugh. "Naito, don't lie. Tell me."

Naito sighs and finally brings his eyes up to you. "I'm just worried. I don't want Yuki to get hurt like before..." Naito knows very well of Yuki's past.

"Don't worry about Yuki, Naito, she's strong. If she thinks that Ranma is trouble, then she won't get involved." you say reassuringly.

"Ranma..." Naito murmurs, causing you to laugh again.

"Jealous are we?"

Naito jerks his head up and looks at you. "Of course not! I told you, I'm just worried!" He glares. "Don't start getting ideas."

"Ha! You're jealous!" you squeal, laughing at Naito.

Naito glares at you harder and threatens to splash. "I'm not jealous, stop acting so childish! You know I think of Yuki as only my sister!" When you continue to laugh, Naito says, "I'll splash you!"

With a yelp, you spring to your feet and back away from the pond quickly, as Naito grins. "Don't you dare."

"Then shut up."

You glare at Naito playfully and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I better be heading back before the others start getting worried." Naito nods and you ask, "What are you going to do about changing back?"

Naito shrugs, the water up to barely above his waist. "I dunno. I'll find a hot spring or something."

You let out a small laugh, preparing to leave. "You're going to run around this forest naked looking for a hot spring?"

Naito shrugs. "I like the feeling of air on my open---"

"Okay! Bye Naito!" you say, cutting off your friend and turning your back.

Naito smiles. "See ya soon, Kimiko; hopefully."

You return to the dojo, pondering your coversation with Naito -NightsFlight-. You decide not to tell Yuki about seeing him, for she will want to know what you two talked about and you have no intention of telling her you have a hunch that her and Ranma may have feelings for each other.

The rest of the evening drags on quickly. You find out that Ryoga is not at the dojo when you return, for which you are grateful because you do not want to be embarrassed everytime you look at him. Nabiki, on the other hand, is intent on reminding you of the horrifyingly embarrassing moment. Though, Yuki comes to your aid, and stops you from trouncing Nabiki and pounding her face in.

After dinner, you are helping Kasumi clean up while the others meander off to do their own things.

"You know tomorrow is the Festival, right Kimiko?" asks Kasumi, handing you a dripping dish.

You gasp. You completely forgot! "No! I forgot!"

Kasumi smiles as she scrubs a bowl. "Well, don't forget we have to get up early to start preparing. It's going to be so much fun."

You smile, putting the dish on the counter next to you. "I can't wait."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, you wake up bright and early, with a wide yawn. Your body didn't allow you much sleep, for today is the day!

Scrambling up from under the sheets of your bed, you stumble a bit as you run to the door, fling it open with a swift swing. You rush to Yuki's room and burst in loudly, exclaiming, "Yuki! Get up!"

When Yuki does not move, you roll your eyes and tread over to her bed, poking her. "Yuki! Come on! Get up!"

Yuki groans loudly and shifts slightly in her bed and you grin, now fully awake. "What do you want?" mumbles Yuki through her pillow.

"Don't you know what today is?" you ask excitedly.

"No."

"It's the Sakura Festival! Now come on sleepy head, get up!"


End file.
